


Better than that

by Vanamiya



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, good thing that Optimus is so patient and helpful, seeker heats are terrible and Starscream needs help, takes place during the time when Starscream is a rogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanamiya/pseuds/Vanamiya
Summary: Starscream goes into heat at the most inconvenient time ever. He is alone, he has no T-cog, he is pretty much completely screwed. That's when Optimus finds him and decides to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is no-shame November! Which means I want to gather all of my courage and post all the self-indulgent Transformers fanfics I wrote. Yes, there are more of those already written and waiting on my hard drive. This one is actually my currently biggest project and I'm excited as well as a bit nervous to present it to you all. Optimus/Starscream is one of my biggest guilty pleasures and I have no idea how or why I started shipping it so hard. I just... want them to be together okay.
> 
> Believe it or not there will be plot later on. For now it's mostly just... unapologetic smut. It's actually really weird because sticky Transformers smut is, in my opinion, a lot easier to write than human smut. And I also like writing that a lot more. I feel so kinky for this.
> 
> Brief note about the time I use in my fic:  
> nano-klik = 1 second  
> klik = 1.2 minutes  
> breem = 8.3 minutes  
> solar cycle = 1 day  
> stellar cycle = 1 year

When Optimus stepped through the groundbridge he had not been sure what to expect… but it definitely hadn’t been what awaited him on the other side.  
  
Exactly one breem ago, a distress signal had reached the Autobot base, sent by none other than Starscream. Of course that in itself was not a new occurrence. Ever since the former second in command of the Decepticons had turned his back on his leader and lived as a rogue of sorts, they had gotten a few requests for medical aid in exchange for information. What had been strange was the fact that there had been no message attached to the distress signal. It hadn’t even been up for long before vanishing completely, as if it had been an accident.  
  
After what could have only been described as a heated debate, Optimus had decided to check the source of the signal himself. If this turned out to be a trap, he did not want to put any of his team in danger but on the other hand, he thought it was time to confront Starscream and the strange bargains they always made himself. Besides, should there be a need for medical attention or backup, he would be able to comm the Autobot base immediately.  
  
The first thing he noticed when he stepped into the destination the groundbridge had sent him to, was that this was a ship, more notably the crashed Harbinger. It made sense that Starscream would use this place as a new base of operation, seeing how it had to have some equipment that could be valuable for a mech trying to survive on his own.  
  
Optimus frowned, scanning his surroundings for the ship’s sole inhabitant. He could hear a faint noise coming from a room down the corridor and immediately moved towards it to investigate, weapon systems ready to boot up at any moment.  
  
The door led into a laboratory and that was where he found Starscream. The seeker was on the floor, trying and failing to prop himself on his arms. Violent shivers wrecked through his frame, fans working overtime to dispel the heat that seemed to accumulate inside him, so much that he cycled air through his vents in harsh gasps. Optimus was just about to call Ratchet when the reason for Starscream’s current condition hit him full force.  
  
Starscream’s EM field pulsed, powerful waves reaching all the way to the door where Optimus stood, momentarily frozen on the spot. It was awash with signals, heavy and forceful. They hit the metals of Optimus’ armor, stimulating his sensors before dissipating into static. Lust, desperation and pain were the dominant sensations generated by the field. One didn’t need to be a medic to know what that meant.  
  
Starscream was currently in the middle of his heat cycle.  
  
Optimus took another look and almost wanted to shake his helm at himself for not having seen the visual evidence sooner. Starscream’s interface panel was open; spike pressurized, valve convulsing and both leaking a generous amount of different fluids onto the metal flooring of the ship.  
  
Now, heat cycles always differed from mech to mech regarding duration, intensity and time between cycles but Optimus still had never seen or felt anything quite like this. The pulses coming from Starscream’s EM field told him that the seeker was definitely not enjoying his current ordeal, it seemed like he was currently completely helpless, unable to handle the waves of raw carnal coding that cursed through his frame. A tired, drawn out moan left his voice box and he ground his hips against the floor, seemingly in hopes of the friction relieving him of some of the tension. The result was a sudden rise in frustration signals in his EM field.  
  
Optimus was at a bit of a loss as to how to react to the scene unfolding in front of him. Perhaps it was best to leave Starscream alone until his heat cycle reached its end. The again, it was way more intense than anything he himself remembered ever experiencing, even before he had received the matrix. It looked… unhealthy, actually. Was that why Starscream had sent out a distress signal? Had it perhaps truly been an accident while he writhed on the floor, unable to control his own frame?  
  
No, he couldn’t leave Starscream like that after all. He was completely defenseless like this and Optimus believed in helping any individual who was unable to protect themselves. This included Starscream, especially because he remembered that the seeker was currently without a T-cog.  
  
Bracing himself, Optimus stepped forward into the room.  
  
“Starscream-“  
  
Starscream’s whole frame twitched in surprise, helm whipping into Optimus’ direction, optics wide and barely able to focus. He had only now realized that there was someone with him and upon the realization just who it was, the cycling of his vents became frantic.  
  
“O-Optimus Prime?! Why… you… leave! Go away!”, he screeched before another moan broke free and he pressed half of his face plate against the floor. His hips still gyrated in little movements that probably only made matters worse instead of giving him much needed relief.  
  
“I’m afraid I cannot leave you to your own devices in your current condition. Be assured that I do not seek to bring harm to you in any way.”  
  
Starscream chuckled at that, although the sound lacked any mirth.  
  
“And… why are you here then? Is a seeker during his heat cycle so enticing that not even a Prime can withstand the allure? Taking advantage of me like that. Tsk tsk, you should be ashamed.”  
  
Optimus frowned in confusion for a moment before it occurred to him that, all things considered, Starscream was in a rather vulnerable if not to say embarrassing position – exposed in such an intimate way in front of an enemy – and he had been too concerned with the other mech’s wellbeing to take note of the implications his approach had. He couldn’t blame Starscream for being suspicious of his motives.  
  
“I apologize if I made you believe that my intentions were anything less than pure. You have my word that I will not do anything you do not want. However, I believe that you might require protection until the worst of your heat cycle is over. The Autobots might not be the only ones who have received your distress signal.”  
  
“Y-you received that?! But I canceled it before… urgh.” Starscream managed to prop himself onto shaky arms and knees just for his frame to decide that moving drained too much energy. He sank down again, this time on his side, servo reaching for his own spike.  
  
“Whatever, it’s not like it matters.” He gripped himself and hissed. Optimus averted his optics, even if he couldn’t deny that the display was hard to ignore. He was not here to leer at Starscream.  
  
“You… you must not know much about Seeker heat cycles. Curious, for a former archivist to not know something so infamous.” There was another heat cycle coding induced wave of sensations spreading inside Starscream, at least if Optimus’ readings on his EM field were to be believed. Desperate whimpers reached Optimus’ audials as he tried to remember if he actually had ever heard anything about that.  
  
There had been rumors he had picked up now and then but he had never been someone to believe idle gossip, had it almost seemed to him that those who spoke about it were always lecherous characters of questionable intentions. Seekers were always a rarity, even back in the days before the war. All of them had been quite pleasing to the optics and… ah, yes, he remembered now. Their heat cycles were said to be so intense that they needed to be spiked during that time or risk severe damage to their circuits if the excess charge had nowhere to go. Which was one of the reasons why they often appeared in trines, their base coding required them to have company.  
  
And then there was Starscream, who could very well be the one of the last of his kind after all these millennia of war and he was alone during his heat cycle, trying and failing to take care of this problem himself.  
  
Optimus focused his gaze on the writhing form on the floor again and he felt compassion, took another step forward. Already could he feel the static of Starscream’s charge, wild, uncontrolled and much too strong for such a narrow frame. If interfacing was the only thing that could help Starscream, then he would do it, however, he needed to be sure.  
  
“So it’s true what they say?”  
  
The noise Starscream made was a mix between annoyed, desperate and sore before he answered in a frustrated shout.  
  
“OF COURSE IT IS! WOULD I BE ON THE FLOOR IF IT WEREN’T?!” He let go of his Spike just to punch the floor with a shaky fist, dentas gritting in the process.  
  
“I can’t… do anything… I can’t overload… I can’t… walk… I’m going to die like a glitch… s-so stop mocking me already, Prime!”  
  
Optimus crouched down in front of Starscream. Here, the charge was so strong it was hard for him to stay calm. His own base programming demanded to take action but he cycled some air through his vents slowly and reached out. As expected, Starscream slapped at his servo when it came too close.  
  
“Don’t touch me!”  
  
“Would you be opposed to me… helping you through this? I do not want to take advantage, however, it seems cruel to simply let you go through this on your own, especially if the situation is a dire as you say.”  
  
“Why would you do that if not for personal gain? I’m not stupid, no one ever does anything if not for some ulterior motive.”  
  
“Very well, then let’s just say that I’m doing this because I still believe that you’re capable of changing for the better and I hope that my actions will have a positive influence on you.”  
  
Starscream became still at that or a still as he could be while sudden shudders of carnal need still rattled him to the core. A twisted shadow of a smile played around the corner of his mouth plates before he let out another frustrated groan. He seemed to be considering and Optimus waited patiently, keeping his servos to himself for the time being, even if age old sub routines in his processor told him just to reach out and _take_. A mech was only as strong as his ability to withstand such urges.  
  
“If you’re really that naïve, be my guest. Just… DO something already!”  
  
That was the cue. Optimus reached out again and this time, Starscream didn’t protest. The seeker’s chassis was hot to the touch, so he really was burning up right now. Optimus’ optical ridges drew together in worry. He wasn’t exactly sure anymore if he should have dived into this without any sort of plan, especially because his knowledge of seekers was very limited. Perhaps it would have been better after all to comm Ratchet… it was too late for that now. He could only hope that interfacing would truly solve this problem instead of making matters worse.  
  
“H-hey, what are you doing?” Starscream struggled as much as his current condition would let him while Optimus hooked one arm around the base of his wings and one underneath his knees before lifting his up. He was worryingly light but then again, fliers were supposed to be made of lighter materials, weren’t they?  
  
“I believe a change of location is in order. Is there a berthroom in this part of the Harbinger?”  
  
Starscream writhed in his grip, charge fluctuating wildly at the fact that he was being touched right now, even if it wasn’t in a sexual way.  
  
“Down… down the corridor and then… right… urrgh, hurry up, will you?!”  
  
Even during his heat cycle Starscream was rather rude. Optimus decided to ignore it and made his way to the berthroom. A slight impatience made itself known inside his interface panel as well. Despite his good intention, it shamed him slightly that he felt himself getting more and more eager for it, even if it was just a natural reaction of his frame to the waves upon waves of signals Starscream gave off unintentionally. It also didn’t help that Starscream was, admittedly, rather mesmerizing to look at on his own. All sleek and streamlined with sharp edges and soft curves, pretty even for seeker standards.  
  
They reached the room and Optimus wasted no time in placing Starscream – gently, despite his impatient thrashing – onto the berth. Immediately, the seeker opened his legs in an obvious invitation. On his back, venting heavily, wings pressed against the berth and trying to put on an alluring display. The effect was not lost on Optimus.  
  
“Prime, hurry! Hurry…” The demands slowly melted into pleas that were immediately swallowed by desperate moans and impatient wails when finally, Optimus started touch him for real. He was still somewhat reluctant of handling a frame that was so overheated but he settled with drawing soothing circles over Starscream’s narrow waist. He knew however that he needed to speed things up, as much as he would have liked to start slow to show that he could be trusted. The charge inside Starscream would not dissipate like this.  
  
Optimus climbed onto the berth, positioning himself between Starscream’s legs. He let one servo wander towards the eagerly waiting valve, slipping just one digit inside for now. A wave of overcharge used the new connection to crawl up Optimus’ arm and spread out over his frame at lightning speed. His fans started up before he could manually stop them. Starscream, unaware of what he was doing to Optimus’ willpower, ground down onto the digit, hissing all the while.  
  
“It’s not enough! You’re too slow! I NEED this, Prime! You said you would help me!”  
  
Optimus added a second digit to the first, momentarily breaking the flow of complaints in exchange for a satisfied moan and he took that as a cue to start stretching. The inside of Starscream’s valve was incredibly hot and soft, his calipers adjusted easily to the intrusion with no resistance whatsoever. He moved his digits experimentally, exploring the lubricated mesh for sensitive nodes.  
  
Starscream threw his helm back, urging Optimus on with a high keening noise. Sharp claws dug into the metal of Optimus’ armor and he realized that the seeker desperately sought purchase; something, anything to hold onto. He had to be close.  
  
A wave so strong it made the air inside Optimus’ vents hitch hit him while the calipers in Starscream’s valve spasmed and Starscream… he pretty much screamed.  
  
That… had been easier than anticipated, though the charge was still not gone, it sizzled and crackled in the air around him and his own EM field was responding more and more to it despite his best efforts to keep this purely professional, so to speak. Starscream’s heat induced lust was slowly but surely tearing down his walls and he wasn’t sure what he would do if the seeker begged him to…  
  
“Your spike… I need it, now! Come ON, I’m not fragile, I… I NEED…!”  
  
Well, exactly that. There was no way around it, was there? He had to give in eventually. His spike cover slid aside to release it from its uncomfortable compartment and he heaved a silent relieved sigh at that.  
  
Just to make sure that Starscream would be prepared enough and not feel any discomfort whatsoever, he added a third finger to the other two and kept stretching for half a klik. No matter how much he stretched though, the valve accommodated him. Perhaps that was a feature of seeker heat cycle coding to make interface during that time easier? Whatever the reason, he had made sure that he wouldn’t hurt his current berth partner, which was always a priority in Optimus’ opinion, no matter the circumstances and no matter how impatient the mech might be.  
  
“I’m going to spike you now.”  
  
This was the last warning, the last chance for Starscream to back out of this but he only spread his legs further, an unmistakable invitation.  
  
Soft, slick heat greeted him as well as the full force of Starscream’s overcharge. He had barely managed to fit the tip inside before he had to pause and stop himself from pushing in one hard motion. It felt **good** , so good it almost felt like torture, a poison that numbed his sensors except those that registered pleasure. He just wanted to… no, no he couldn’t. He wasn’t doing this for his own gratification. It was just… difficult to hold onto what rational thoughts he still had.  
  
Beneath him Starscream was growing frantic, writhing and whining and ordering him to move, to just do something, he could take it, really! His sharp claws kept scratching at Optimus, causing painful cuts to appear on his arms and chassis until he took each dangerous appendage into one servo and pressed them into the berth next to Starscream’s helm while sliding further inside the valve.  
  
Starscream moaned in approval when he finally got what he wanted. His legs trembled around Optimus but he wasted no time hooking up his pedes behind the Prime’s aft and drawing him in more.  
  
There was no way Optimus could stop himself from thrusting now, willpower at its very end. But that had been the point along, hadn’t it? So there was no reason to feel guilty about this.  
  
Except, he did. Starscream’s words still echoed in his mind. “Taking advantage of me like that. Tsk tsk, you should be ashamed.”  
  
He tried to quell the shame by bending over Starscream as close as possible until he could reach the sensitive cables of his neck with his intake, showering them with soft nibbles and licks. He could hear an annoyed huff coming from Starscream.  
  
“Stop that! I’m not- not… not your damn sparkmate! Just frag me harder!”  
  
Despite the angry outburst, Optimus could clearly feel the surge of excitement in Starscream’s EM field. He obviously enjoyed this kind of attention more than he liked to let on. Somehow, beneath all the haze and desire, he couldn’t help but find it endearing. It seemed like even someone as acidulous as Starscream enjoyed something nice now and then. Not that Optimus had ever had a doubt.  
  
“Optimus? Optimus are you there?”  
  
For exactly one nano-klik, every function inside Optimus’ body came to a stop, including his sparkpulse, probably. He had forgotten about Ratchet. He had actually manged to completely forget that he had been supposed to give a status report or Ratchet would send backup immediately.  
  
He let go of Starscream’s wrist and raised himself back to an upright position before answering.  
  
“Optimus I swear if you don’t answer right now-“  
  
“There is no need to worry old friend, I am fine.”  
  
“Fine?! You were supposed to comm base at LEAST a breem ago. What’s going on over there?”  
  
“The Matrix is many things, a chronometer it is not.”  
  
“What’s that even supposed to mean?! …are you telling you forgot? More importantly, what about Starscream? Why did he send the distress signal? Does he require medical assistance or not? I swear, if it’s one of his foul schemes, I will-“  
  
While Ratchet continued his rant on the other end of the comm line, Starscream became visibly more and more impatient, not that this was a new development considering how he hadn’t been patient for even one moment yet. He moved his hips in sudden, desperate bucks, causing shudders to appear on Optimus’ strained circuits. It was getting harder to keep a calm front and – out of other options- he grabbed onto those restless hips to force them to stay still. Starscream’s answer was a frustrated groan.  
  
“…was that Starscream? Seriously, Optimus, what is going on?”  
  
“Starscream is… fine. I will explain everything in due time. For now, I… have something… that demands my attention.”  
  
“What? Optimus, don’t disconnect, Optimus!”  
  
Then there was only static after Optimus closed the comm line. This had most likely been one of his least dignified actions as of date. He almost couldn’t even blame Starscream for laughing at him because that was what the seeker did, despite still not having gotten rid of his overcharge.  
  
“Ahahahaaha! You should have listened to yourself! The high and mighty Optimus Prime, spike deep inside his enemy, trying to appease his angry chaperone of a medic over the comm line! What would your precious Autobots think if they knew what you’re doing right now?”  
  
“They would advise me to not let you talk so much.” That was the moment when Optimus decided that they needed to finally finish this whole ordeal. Starscream had wanted to be “fragged harder”, as he had put it? Optimus was sure that could be arranged.  
  
Without another word, he shifted their position, taking a hold Starscream’s legs before bending over again, almost folding the seeker in half. And then he started thrusting.  
  
The effect was instantaneous. Starscream’s EM field flared at the sudden onslaught of stimulation, overcharge rushing back and forth between the two rocking frames as Optimus picked up a steady pace.  
  
Any words that might have still been at the tip of Starscream’s glossa melted into a hot gibberish of moans and pleas for more and Optimus couldn’t deny that this was actually rather encouraging. He let himself be caressed by the EM field and the overcharge, letting his own field melt into the mix and creating crackling static along both their frames while his spike reached into the deepest parts of Starscream’s welcoming valve.  
  
He felt himself growing hotter, fans and vents working in tandem to dispel the excess heat. If he kept this up, it wouldn’t be long until the climax.  
  
When he felt Starscream nearing his overload, it was almost too much to handle. The waves and pulses sped up until they were one big cluster of signals, every single one of his sensors was singing, reaching all the way to his very spark and suddenly he understood – intimately – why seeker heat cycles were both so infamous but also dangerous. Had Starscream felt like this all the time? During every heat cycle? He had no time to ponder this because the onslaught of pure, raw pleasure pushed him the rest of the way as well. He gasped, not prepared for this kind of feeling.  
  
For a few nano-kliks, there was only static, release, the freeing feeling of the heavy charge leaving their frames. He onlined his optics that he hadn’t even felt offline and looked down at Starscream. He was a mess, dripping with fluids and on the edge of falling into recharge. But – and that was the important part – he also seemed a lot more relaxed now.  
  
Optimus withdrew carefully, ready to clean them off and then ask for a groundbridge via comm-link. He needed to get back soon and explain his longer-than-planned absence. However, a thin servo grabbed his own for a moment.  
  
“The heat cycle… it’s not over yet. You need to come again next solar cycle. You need to help again! You will, won’t you? You won’t leave me like this?”  
  
Now, without the processor power to play out any treacherous routines or make use of a silver glossa, all that was left of Starscream was a desperate mech, afraid of being left alone after all when he was most vulnerable. Optimus simply couldn’t deny him, even if he had wanted to.  
  
“I will return, you have my word. You can rest now.”  
  
Something flickered inside Starscream’s optics that was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Genuine surprise? Whatever it had been, the seeker didn’t have enough energy to say anything else before he practically passed out.  
  
Optmus watched him for a klik or two, wondering how he had managed to get into this mess. In all these long millennia of war, he had never been at a loss of what to do next, relying on the matrix and his instincts to do the right thing. Now… he wasn’t so sure. He didn’t know what he should say to Ratchet and he didn’t know what to do about Starscream. If only his knowledge of seekers had been broader, maybe he could have been of better help, perhaps it would even let him understand why Starscream acted the way he did.  
  
Hm. That was food for thought. Maybe there was something he could do after all. For now he needed to find something to clean both of them off with and then leave, as much as it didn’t sit right with him to leave Starscream behind without protection.  
  
But he would return. He had given his word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY managed to make myself upload the next chapter, woot! So this story will KIND OF have OCs? Though they never really appear since they're just in the little "book parts" that go in between the actual story. I guess you can just skip them if they're not to your liking and just read the story itself since that's what you came here for anyway. I mean, a story within a story? What? Weird.

“…You and Starscream did **what**?“  
  
Surprisingly, Ratchet reacted much more calmly than Optimus had anticipated, though he suspected that it was thanks to the fact that he was Optimus Prime. Had he been anyone else, Ratchet wouldn’t even have listened to the whole story before he would have started to scold the unlucky recipient. As it was, his face plate displayed all the emotions that he didn’t put into words. He was shocked to the point of having a hard time believing it – understandably – as well as somewhat put off by the whole thing.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence between the two mechs while Ratchet’s rhetoric question hung in the air like an accusation.  
  
Optimus couldn’t say he had been exactly comfortable telling Ratchet about what had happened in the first place. There hadn’t been much else he could have said however, the scratches on his arms and chassis spoke for themselves not to mention the fact that he had given his word to go back. Ratchet would have gotten suspicious by that point and Optimus did not like lying or withholding important information, even if it was sometimes necessary.  
  
Besides, Ratchet was a medic, if anyone had an idea if there was maybe some other way to help Starscream with his predicament, it would be him.  
  
Ratchet seemed lost in thought for about a klik before his optics widened at a sudden realization.  
  
“So, when I opened the comm link, you both were…?”  
  
Optimus’ silence was answer enough. Ratchet pressed a servo against his helm.  
  
“By the allspark. We will never speak about this again, ever.”  
  
“I would prefer this, yes.”  
  
“And you promised to go back to… “help” him again?”  
  
Optimus let his gaze wander to their console. The screen displayed a map as well as small markers for each of the members of their team. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were currently out, spending time with their human partners. He had not told them anything yet and he doubted that he wanted to, even if he knew that they were just as concerned as Ratchet had been.  
  
“I was hoping you could propose a different solution.”  
  
Ratched shook his helm. He stepped towards the console and opened a few medical files he still had.  
  
“I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do for you. Seeker heat cycles are… particular. There had been a suppressant in development to dampen down the effects of the heat cycle and enable seekers to wait it out instead of having to find a berthpartner or risk their health. However, the side effects had been so severe that it had not left the developmental stage until the beginning of the war. The project was then abandoned. Then again, the Decepticons had more seekers than we did, so maybe they picked up on the research. You would have to ask Starscream.”  
  
“I see. Thank you either way.”  
  
The optical ridges on Ratchet’s face plate drew together into a deep frown and he gave Optimus a stern look.  
  
“Optimus. I trust you more than anyone else. More than I even trust myself. And I’m a medic, I’m all about saving lives. But this is Starscream. He’s the one who had brought us more grief than anyone else in all these eons of war, right after Megatron himself. I know that he’s currently on his own and without a T-cog. He has fallen as much as a mech like him could fall but perhaps that’s what he deserves. Maybe it will do him good to have some of his circuits fried.”  
  
Again, Optimus’ answer was silence until Ratchet heaved a deep sigh and looked at his files again.  
  
“No, it won’t do him good. I don’t even think it’s healthy in any way that his heat cycle started now of all times. Without a T-cog, the gears inside him will most likely start to jam with time, impeding even normal movement in root mode. Not to mention that I’m not sure how much access to energon he currently has. For all we know, he could be severely undernourished. Add all that to the equation and the heat cycle could very much kill him.”  
  
“I will not let him perish while he has no chance of helping himself.”  
  
“I feared you’d say that. And it’s not like I can stop you. I just hope you know what you’re doing. Also, don’t forget that you will have to tell the others something sooner or later, whether it’s the truth or not. Arcee will not be happy about it either way.”  
  
Of course Optimus already knew that. Cliffjumper was not the first Autobot whose energon was on Starscream’s servos but he was the most recent. His death still weighed on them all, even if they knew they had to move forward. Such was the rule of war. Each death on either side brought them closer to completely wiping out their own race in a senseless conflict that had stretched on for eons. But Megatron never learned and never stopped. If there was just the smallest chance to let Starscream see that much as well and make him give them information that could lead to their victory, it was worth trying.  
  
Optimus hadn’t lied when he had said that he still believed the ex-Decepticon could change for the better. But for that to be possible, he first needed to understand the seeker better.  
  
“Ratchet, can you tell me what you know about seekers?”  
  
“Seekers?” Ratchet made a scoffing noise at that, too short to be a chuckle and too caustic to lighten the mood. “I know as much about seekers as I know about Primes. Which is to say, it’s mostly secondhand knowledge. What I know for sure is that they’re an impatient bunch, which I like to attribute to the high speeds they usually travel at. And that habit of theirs to appear in trines. Whenever I had a seeker in my care, there were two others waiting and ready to chew me out, should I not be able to fix their trine mate. Before the war I don’t think I even ever saw a seeker without a trine.”  
  
It seemed like finding information on seekers would turn out to be harder than anticipated. Here on earth they didn’t have many records of their Cybertronian heritage unlike on their home planet. If only he had some way to access the files…  
  
“You know, I just remembered that I still have this datapad.”  
  
Optimus was pulled from his musings when Ratchet spoke again. The medic stepped away from the console, motioning for Optimus to follow him. They walked through the corridor that held various of their scarce belongings, a testament to how frugal their current lifestyle was. Ratched pulled the datapad he had talked about from one of the rooms that were too small for a Transformer to fit in. He presented it to Optimus who spared it a short glance before frowning.  
  
“’Cloudcutter’? That’s… a love story.”  
  
He had not read it himself, however, he knew what it was about. It was the recordings of a grounder called Microwave whose sparkmate had been a seeker called Cloudcutter. The story had stirred up quite some controversy.  
  
“It’s not scientific I know but I heard that Microwave’s descriptions of Cloudcutter’s habits were a quite accurate representations of what seekers act like and why. I had planned on reading it but I never found the time. Even so, I took it with me. I want to at least preserve a little of our culture.”  
  
Optimus accepted the datapad, weighing it in his servos thoughtfully. It was perhaps the best bet he had so it couldn’t hurt to take a look, he supposed.  
  
“Thank you, old friend.”  
  
“You’re welcome. I somewhat doubt that you will be able to find what you’re looking for though. You want to understand Starscream, that much is obvious. But he’s not your average seeker, he is the former second in command of the Decepticons. I wouldn’t be surprised if he has discarded his seekerhood altogether by now.”  
  
Optimus shook his helm at that.  
  
“That’s where our opinions differ. I believe his seeker programming is what compels him to hold together and go on in the first place.”  
  
\---  
  
 _Cloudcutter – preamble  
  
First of all, I want to make something clear – I love Cloudcutter. With all my spark. He is beautiful and affectionate and interfacing with him is – well, I don’t want to give away too many details but every rumor you might have heard about seekers is a big understatement. But that is just it – Cloudcutter is a seeker. And me? I’m just a grounder. Many bots would sneer at such a relationship but Cloudcutter reassures me that he doesn’t care what others say. And his trine mates have accepted me, more or less. They did threaten to rip out my spark if I ever hurt Cloudcutter’s feelings, though.  
  
This story is dedicated to those of you who are like me, daring to date a seeker. You might be scared and unsure of how to go about it. Believe me, I was. But it’s worth it, I promise. If you both work hard to not only understand each other but_ _–_ _much more importantly_ _–_ _accept each other and live with the fact that some things will forever stay shrouded in mystery to your processor, you will lead a long and healthy relationship.  
  
Without much further ado, we will start at the beginning with the story of how I met Cloudcutter.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Do you know the feeling you get when you look at some bot’s face plate or get a whiff of their EM field and immediately know how you feel about them? They didn’t even open their intake yet but you’re already sure of how your life will change once it does? It seems like destiny is giving you a rather obvious signal and you have no choice but to accept it.  
  
The first time I laid optics on Cloudcutter I… hated his guts.  
  
See, the thing is, I have never been much of a fan of seekers. They think they’re so much better than your average grounder or even other aerials, just because they’re rare and have different social customs than we do and many other Cybertronians seem to be taken by their beauty or whatever. I never understood that but then again, I didn’t really get to see many seekers while I was working at a small bar in Praxus that mainly served those who weren’t that fortunate in life. I preferred it that way.  
  
And then he appeared – with his trine, no less. Glasswing, Somersault and Cloudcutter, polished to the last gear and strutting through our establishment as if they owned the place. I will never forget how I gripped the container of high-grade I held in my servo so hard that it burst. Those high and mighty airsuckers were only here to start trouble, I just knew it.  
  
As it turned out, my suspicion was right but also wrong.  
  
…_  
  
\---  
  
True to his word, Optimus returned to the Harbinger the next solar cycle. He brought a cube of energon with him, Ratchet’s words still echoing within his mind. Last time he had been here, he had seen not even one cube of energon, not to mention the fact that Starscream had fallen into recharge as soon as the overcharge had dissipated from his frame. So despite the fact that the Autobots themselves didn’t have much to spare, he decided to give Starscream his own ration. He could manage without energon for a bit longer.  
  
It seemed like Starscream hadn’t moved from his position on his berth since the last time Optimus had seen him. The air was heavy with overcharge again, although not as much as it had been the former solar cycle. Starscream’s optics came online and if Optimus didn’t know better, he would have sworn to see relief flicker inside them for not even a nano-klik. It was replaced by an open stare at the energon cube he held.  
  
“You… brought me energon?”  
  
“I thought you could need it.”  
  
“Of course I need it! Hurry and come over here already!”  
  
With the last of his willpower, Starscream managed to sit up and snatched the cube away from Optimus as soon as it was within reach without so much as a word of gratitude. Not that Optimus had expected any. He had been right about Starscream being dearly in need of refueling and that in itself was reward enough.  
  
Starscream drained the cube before making a face at its taste.  
  
“That’s… barely drinkable.”  
  
“With time, you get used to the taste.”  
  
“You Autobots need a proper filtering and processing station. The pollution is barely beneath the upper limit of being non-toxic. You could just as much eat the energon raw from the stone.”  
  
“You got all that information simply by drinking the energon?”  
  
“I’m a seeker, Optimus Prime. I can taste a drop of bad oil in a 500 gallon unit of energon.” Optimus had to admit that he was rather intrigued at how Starscream managed to sound both condescending and flirty at the same time. Perhaps the flirty part was only due to the signals his EM field was once again giving off. Starscream leaned back again.  
  
“So, now that we established who of us has the better taste in energon, would you mind terribly doing what you came here for? Or would you rather I beg?”  
  
The energon had definitely helped Starscream’s systems, Optimus could tell by how cocky he became. He almost wanted to deny him for a bit more just to make clear that the former Decepticon was not in a position to demand anything but a glance at Starscream’s interface panel told him that he was currently doing his best to hold it together. A generous amount of lubricant was already leaking through the seams of the panel’s cover.  
  
“I agree that we should not dally much longer. However, I want you to change your position. Get on your servos and knees, please.”  
  
“What? It’s the second time we interface and you’ve already grown tired of seeing my face plate? You wound me deeply, Optimus Prime.”  
  
There was a certain allure to simply answering with silence until the other party did what you wanted them to do. Optimus tried not to indulge in it too often but now and then it was rather convenient, especially when dealing with someone as impatient as Starscream. He hissed a curse at Optimus but did as he was told. His limbs were rather shaky but they seemed able to support his position. Optimus found himself confronted with two sets of wings and a back strut that was as beautiful as the rest of the seeker. Starscream gave Optimus an accusing look over his shoulder.  
  
“So, is this to your liking?”  
  
It was, actually, but Optimus denied himself the thought. Even with Starscream’s attitude surfacing again and making it somewhat harder to be patient with him, Optimus still wanted to help the seeker. He decided to let his servos do the talking, outlining Starscream’s frame with firm but gentle touches. He let go of his EM field and it met Starscream’s, swapping signals back and forth. There was a curious resonance between the two fields, as if – rather than clashing – they complemented and fed off of each other. A strange occurrence, considering this was Starscream. Usually, this meant that two bots were compatible, whether it was as friends or lovers. They were neither but Optimus was far from complaining. To him, that simply meant that the chances for having a positive impact on the former Decepticon were higher than anticipated.  
  
Starscream keened and arched into his touches. He was still rather needy but a lot less crazed than he had been during the previous session. Good, it meant that he would soon be able to regain control over himself again. At least that was what Optimus hoped.  
  
Optimus rubbed a servo over Starscream’s closed interface panel and the cover slid aside, releasing the previously trapped lubricants. They oozed out, covering Optimus’ digits in generous amounts. The digits of Optimus' other servo focused their attention on Starscrean's wings, carefully wedging themselves between the thruster and the base of the wings with small rubbing motions.  
  
Starscream gasped, fans and vents sputtering to life and his wings fluttered, emanating a high, squeaky sound while they did so. The sound reminded of a human door that hadn’t been maintained in some time. Immediately, Starscream willed them to be still again.  
  
“Not- not the wings! They’re…”  
  
It sounded like embarrassment mixed with fear. But was it because seeker wings were sensitive or because the effects of not being able to transform already showed themselves? Either way, Optimus had confirmation for yet another part of Ratchet’s speculations. He could of course have asked but he doubted he would have gotten an honest answer. Starscream would have either acted like nothing was wrong or blown everything out of proportion, whichever would have suited him more at the moment. The only way for Optimus know for sure was to find hard evidence. Evidence he had now received.  
  
“I apologize. Would you like to change positions again?”  
  
“Wha-? No, you stupid truck! Keep going! And hurry up while you’re at it!”  
  
Words like these truly warmed the spark. They did make Optimus want to hurry up, if only so he wouldn’t have to hear more complaints of this kind.  
  
\---  
  
A few much needed overloads later, Starscream relaxed on his berth on his side, wings reaching over the edge and hanging in the air, ready to fall into recharge again even if he wasn’t as exhausted as he had been last time.  
  
Optimus watched him silently, wondering if this was the right moment to ask the question that had been burning on his glossa for some time now. He supposed now was as good a time as any.  
  
“Starscream, may I ask you something?”  
  
“Ha, ask away. But good luck getting an answer.”  
  
“How did you usually deal with your heat cycle? When you were still with the Decepticons?”  
  
Starscream’s optics focused on him with a rather judging look and for a few nano-kliks, neither of them spoke. Then his red gaze wandered to the wall in front of him.  
  
“If you must know, Megatron helped me. Whenever he was in the mood, that is. Soundwave did, too, in hopes of “getting me back on track” sooner. Knockout probably would have but he is taken and I’m not messing with that. A Vehicon would also do in a pinch. And that’s just the most recent ones. The weirdest I’ve ever had must have been-“  
  
“So you’re saying,” Optimus intercepted him before Starscream could go on and tell him something he had no interest in, “that you had no means of getting through a heat cycle on your own?”  
  
“Of course not. What other options are there? Suppressants? That project had been abandoned. And besides, it had been doomed from the start. Don’t make such a big deal out of this, Prime.”  
  
“I simply wonder... I was under the impression that you and Megatron had never agreed much on anything and more often than not, you had tried to seize command of the Decepticons behind his back.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean we can’t frag, too. You don’t need to like the bot you climb on a berth with. We certainly don’t like each other and look what we did just a few kliks ago.”  
  
Starscream certainly had a point, even if Optimus still doubted that the kind of “relationship” Megatron and his second in command had led was anything even resembling something healthy. It certainly meant that Starscream had been dependent on the Decepticons to provide him with assistance during his heat cycle. Had Megatron used that to his advantage in the past? He doubted that Starscream would give him an honest answer if he asked.  
  
“What are you still doing here, anyway? Aren’t your little Autobot friends worried that I punctured a major energon line while you weren’t looking?”  
  
“How many times will we have to repeat this?”  
  
Starscream paused, optical ridges drawn together in thought.  
  
“Hm, two or three times, I can’t say for certain. Oh, and bring some energon again, would you?”  
  
He would but not if Starscream kept this up. Even Optimus’ patience ended at some point.  
  
“Are you certain you want to content with something “barely drinkable”?”  
  
Starscream rolled his optics at that and Optimus couldn’t deny the miniscule amount of satisfaction he felt. He wasn’t able to predict the seeker’s next words however and they turned out to be rather… surprising to say the least.  
  
“Fine. There’s an energon processor inside the laboratory. Decepticon design, so it’s at least 40% more efficient than whatever it is you currently have. Use it but give it back to me or I will personally scratch your optics out next time I see you.”  
  
Optimus almost wanted to clean his audials and ask Starscream to repeat what he had just said. Of course it seemed like a good bargain, they got better energon and he got some of it for free; even so, it was unexpected to have Starscream trust him enough to let him borrow one of his most valuable possessions at the moment. He had no proper words to describe what he was feeling right now, so he had to make do with a smile and a “Thank you.”  
  
Starscream scoffed and offlined his optics. “Whatever, just leave me alone already.”  
  
\---  
  
 _Cloudcutter – Chapter 2  
  
“Just WHAT do you think you were doing back there?”  
  
“I already told you, grounder, it’s none of your business.”  
  
“It’s as much of my business as it can be, you started a damn fight in MY bar! The cops showed up! The cops! Do you know how many of our usual customers we will lose?”  
  
That arrogant spike had the gall to smile at __me_ _all condescendingly and I was_ _ **this**_ _close to just punching his lights out.  
  
“Why, are they perhaps criminals?”  
  
“No, but they’re afraid. These bots are more likely to get arrested for nothing than ever getting help from the cops. They’re poor so the law doesn’t care about them. Not that some pompous skylicker like you would know.”  
  
Cloudcutter laughed, though I couldn’t say for sure at what. At me? At my insult? At the whole situation? What did it even matter? I was furious because I had known that someone like that would never be considerate of those less fortunate than him. I knew and yet I had to try and make him see because that’s just the kind of bot I was, still am. It just hurt being reminded of how things would never change because no one cared.  
  
He smiled at me.  
  
“Relax, I’m on your side. I just think it’s adorable how you’re doing your best not to explode. I think you’re actually fuming a little. Also, do we really have to have __this_ _conversation… here?”  
  
He motioned at the trashcans not far from us. After the bar fight had been broken up, I had grabbed him because he had been the closest and practically dragged him off to __the_ _small back alley behind the bar. Just so I could give him a piece of my mind.  
  
I frowned at his words. What did he mean by “I’m on your side?” I didn’t remember being on anyone’s side.  
  
“Energon forgery. Ever heard of that? Stretching energon with unsafe substances and selling it to the starving public cheaply? My trine investigates such cases. We’re seekers, so we taste the difference immediately.”  
  
Ah yes, the famed seeker senses. They were especially attuned to energon and everything that had to do with it. It made sense to use them for energon testing instead of having to bring a small laboratory with you wherever you went. But what did that have to do with a bar fight? It seemed like Cloudcutter could read the question right off my face because he continued with his explanation.  
  
“We were investigating. Things got out of hand, you know how it is. So… sorry about your bar. We will pay for the damage.”  
  
My optical ridges raised in surprise. That had been... unexpected.  
  
“In fact… is this your bar? We could use your help.”  
  
“I’m not the owner, I just work here. But I get along well with the owner so it’s kind of my bar, too.”  
  
“Right, so tell the owner we could use his help. You guys buy the energon from a certain source we’ve been tracking, we bust the whole thing together, the bad guys get arrested, everyone wins.”  
  
“What? No! We’re not going to risk our reputation just so you seekers can get an easy reward!”  
  
Cloudcutter sighed and shifted his weight to one of his pedes. His hips slightly cocked to one side while he crossed his arms and it was the first time that I actually took a look at the mech. Well.. fine, seekers WERE good looking but it would take more than a pretty frame to risk my job and the safety of my colleagues for such a suicide mission.  
  
“What part of “unsafe substances” did you not understand? The stuff makes bots sick. And most don’t notice the difference until it’s too late. Seekers aren’t evil boogeybots that are trying to stomp on everyone we consider beneath us. I wouldn’t have to do this job, I would have had plenty of better opportunities, a safe job behind a desk __or even being part of the air force_ _. But I decided I want to do this because I feel it’s the right thing to do. I get it_ _though_ _; you don’t have to help me, so just forget I said anything. We will pay for the damage and then we’re gone.”_  
  
Cloudcutter turned around and destiny winked at me. I was about to say something that would change my life forever, just not in the way I had anticipated at that moment.  
  
“Wait. Let’s go inside again and discuss this properly.”  
  
Striking a deal with a seeker. Just what had I been thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Starscream has squeaky wings. Poor birb. What will Optimus do about it? What will the Autobots think about Optimus' trips to the Harbinger every day? And will he find out more about seekers through Ratchet's datapad? That and more in the next chapter, I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again it is time for more Optimus/Starscream! You've probably all been waiting for it. (or not, idk)
> 
> I just want to mention that English is not my first language so many things will probably be a bit... simplified. I don't have much of a technical understanding anyway and trying to understand that not only in German but also in English makes me go "???". So yeah, everything that has to do with technical stuff or physics or whatever... just, don't expect much. Or anything at all.
> 
> A big thank to everyone who is taking time to comment on this fics! <3 you guys are the reasons why I keep trying.

“Man, this stuff’s the best energon we’ve had in forever!“  
  
“Yeah, makes you almost forget who we have to thank for this.”  
  
“Not that’s even really his in the first place. He’s lucky that he found it inside the Harbinger. What’s to stop us from taking the Decepticon ship for ourselves and salvage whatever we can from it?”  
  
“I agree.”  
  
Optimus shook his helm, deciding that it was time to stop this conversation from escalating into a full-blown siege operation.  
  
“That is not an option. As long as Starscream uses the Harbinger as shelter, we will not approach without his permission and we will not steal anything from the ship. It is not the Autobot way to harass someone clearly weaker than us.”  
  
“And that’s why we bargain with him instead? Have you forgotten who he is? I don’t care about how weak he currently is, as long as his mind works, he will find a way to play us out! He could be missing all of his limbs and still manage to decimate an army with just a few cleverly placed words!”  
  
Arcee crossed her arms. Optimus had known that she would be the hardest to persuade into accepting a tentative alliance with Starscream, with good reason. He understood her viewpoint and agreed that Starscream’s cunning personality had always been one of his strongest assets during his time as the Decepticon’s second in command. Nevertheless, Optimus had come to a conclusion as to what he wanted to do from now on regarding Starscream, even if it meant going against the wishes of some of his teammates.  
  
“I will keep negotiating with him. See this as a sign of goodwill from his side. There are things far more useful than a better energon processor that we could acquire with his help and knowledge. I am not inviting him to be an Autobot but I am giving him a chance to prove himself, should his intentions to stay rogue ring true. If he is wise, he will not turn down a deal that will benefit him as well. And should your suspicions turn out to be justified, then I myself will take full responsibility for my actions.”  
  
Optimus had anticipated begrudging acceptance, instead he was met with a look that could only be described as sad. Arcee seemed like she was searching for something, deep inside his spark – determination perhaps? – and when she found it, she averted her gaze and sighed.  
  
“It’s not like I can stop you. Just… be careful, alright? I already lost a partner to him. I don’t want him to take my- our Prime, too.”  
  
Arcee was a tough bot, perhaps more so than they all were, but her kindness and worry for those she cared about had always been Optimus’ favorite traits. He couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face plate.  
  
“You have my word that I will take care.”  
  
“Prime? I got what you asked for.”  
  
All optics moved towards the source of the new voice, which turned out to be a very out-of-breath agent Fowler carrying a heavy container into the base.  
  
“One value pack of synthetic lithium complex grease with enhanced corrosion resistance and load-carrying capacity. Though I still gotta ask, what do you need aircraft grease for? None of you guys are planes.”  
  
Bumblebee cocked his helm to one side and repeated agent Fowler’s question in his own way. Arcee and Bulkhead’s optics wandered from the human to their leader. Ratchet resisted the urge to sigh.  
  
Optimus did not react to the questions and questioning gazes and instead took the grease into a servo, giving it a short look before nodding his helm once.  
  
“Thank you, agent Fowler, this will do quite nicely.”  
  
“Right, we’re being secretive again, I get it. So, need me for anything else?”  
  
“That would be all.”  
  
“Good, because unless the Decepticons decide to build their new base on top of the white house itself, I don’t wanna hear even a peep from you for the next few days. Until things have calmed down regarding the whole Nemesis Prime business, I suggest laying low and making the government guys believe you have the situation under control, understood? Fowler out.”  
  
And with that a short wave, agent Fowler left the base again. Arcee gave the container of grease a critical glance.  
  
“Aircraft grease? Aren’t you overdoing it a bit with the hospitality?”  
  
“This is more of a strategic gift than a sign of goodwill. Starscream is in dire need of things he cannot acquire or produce on his own, mostly energon and a means to maintain his frame properly. Knowing what his needs are and being able to provide for them will make him more likely to give us something useful in return.”  
  
It was the truth, even if not all of it. Optimus had mostly asked for the grease because of the grinding noises Starscream’s wings had made the other solar cycle. Ratchet had most likely already caught on to it because he stayed suspiciously silent. It would not be a permanent solution, Starscream needed his T-cog back, that much was clear. But neither Ratchet nor Optimus himself were sure if they wanted to go that far to help Starscream.  
  
“Speaking of energon, we’re supposed to give him some of our rations? We barely have anything to begin with! Sharing it with that guy is just…” Bulkhead frowned. Another understandable argument. One that Optimus had already taken into account however.  
  
“Rest assured, Bulkhead. I will not expect any of you to share your rations with Starscream, so I decided to give him mine for the time being.”  
  
“Yours? Optimus, you can’t do that! We need our leader to be in top shape if we want to-“  
  
“I understand your concerns, Arcee. However, the matrix supplies me partly with its own energy. I do not need the refueling as much as you do.”  
  
“That’s beside the point. Don’t just decide to carry all this responsibility on our own without asking us whether we want you to! We’re not sparklings, we can make decisions for our own.” She looked at her ration – one that she had barely even touched, too upset at the fact that they were negotiating with Starscream of all bots – and sighed.  
  
“Just… give him mine. Attach a note that says “with love from the two-wheeler” and see if he still wants it then.”  
  
“Ha, I’d love to see Screamer’s face when he reads that!”  
  
They started laughing and Optimus was glad that the heavy atmosphere had been lifted for now. It gave him hope that, even if it would take time and lots of work, they would be able to accept Starscream eventually if things worked out the way he had planned them.

  
–-

_Cloudcutter Chapter 4  
  
_ _Let’s start this chapter with a bit of an info dump on seeker wings. I bet you have all noticed them already, those beautiful, fluttery, invitingly smooth appendages that you just want to rub and tease and never let go of. Now I know that seekers are not the only Cybertronians with wings. There are other fliers with wings and even some grounders who possess extensions on their backs that look and kind of behave like wings. But seeker wings are a whole different story. See, the thing is, seekers have very very expressive wings. If you want to know what a seeker wants you to think they’re feeling, look at their face plate, if you want to know what they’re really feeling, look at their wings.  
  
_ _It is however not enough to watch them closely, you need to understand their very nuanced language as well. A flutter can be a sign of joy or surprise, a shiver can be a sign of pleasure or discomfort, lowered wings could mean anger or sadness and hiking them up high is either pride, excitement or the attempt to intimidate someone. And all of these examples are just the tip of the junk pile, so differentiating between the signs is the real challenge, I’m speaking from experience.  
  
_ _The first time I truly noticed Cloudcutter’s wings had to be after we struck that deal to buy the questionable energon._  
  
_See, the thing is, he visited our bar regularly from then on. We had arranged to report to the taste tester trine (or TTT as they liked to call themselves) as soon as we had the energon because of course we wouldn't serve this stuff to our customers without knowing whether it was dangerous or not. So there literally was no reason whatsoever for Cloudcutter to appear as often as he did aside from scaring our regular customers away. I would later find out that he had intended to satisfy an initial curiosity about me but at the time? I had no idea. And I was furious._  
  
_“Say, do we always have to do this near the waste disposal? It smells like rust here and it's also kind of chilly at this hour.”_  
  
_I had dragged Cloudcutter to the exact same spot as last time, knowing that we would be alone and undisturbed here. The fact that the seeker hadn't protested aside from a few whiny complaints even if he obviously didn't want to be here should have struck me as odd back then – seekers don't do what they don't like if they can help it and thanks to their status and influence, they mostly could help it very easily – but I had been too busy fuming again._  
  
_“Care to explain why you always have to come here and scare off my customers?”_  
  
_“But I didn't even do anything this time? I just came to get a drink.”_  
  
_“That's exactly the problem! Just... look. I'll try to explain it in a way so that even a sparkling will get it. This is a bar for poor bots who barely own enough credits to even pay for their energon. Seekers? Not so poor, by default. So, a seeker appearing in my establishment? Means that more rich bots could follow and my customers will look for a new bar.”_  
  
_“You're saying that to have an excuse to get me alone, don't you?”_  
  
_Cloudcutter smiled at me and it was the haughtiness in that smile that finally made me blow a fuse._  
  
_“Ha, you wish! Want to know my personal opinion? You seekers are nothing but a bunch of arrogant snobs who are only so “special” because there aren't many and you always stay within that noble bubble of yours. You don't contribute more or less to our society than any other bot does, you just think you're better than us and that's what I hate about you! And you specifically are annoying the pits out of me! So do me a favor and get out of my face plate until we're done with our business and then never show your ugly mug around here again!”_  
  
_I only realized it then but Cloudcutter had gotten very still, derma s set in a thin line and his wings rattled slightly, as if they were trying to do something but he was deliberately keeping them still. After I was done with my little rant, the smile returned though something felt odd about it._  
  
_“You ground-pounders are so funny, some of you actually think we care about the scrap you have to say. For your information, I was trying to make myself less conspicuous by acting like a regular customer. Imagine some of your new suppliers saw three seekers enter your bar and none of them had ever seen them before? They'd be out of the city before we were even finished sampling the energon. But it's not like a grounder would understand and I'm not really in the mood to hear more of that scratchy noise you call a voice, so whatever. I'm leaving, happy?”_  
  
_Slowly, very slowly, the involuntary action of his wings won over Cloudcutter's attempts to keep them still. They lowered as far as they managed, almost pressing themselves against the seeker's backstrut. He chuckled at me and I couldn't help but think that this picture was completely wrong. If anything, the wings made it look like he was angry or disappointed or... something. I wasn't aware of the intricate seeker wing language yet but I didn't need to be to know that Cloudcutter was definitely covering up his true emotions._  
  
_Ah dammit, maybe I shouldn't have been that harsh? After all, Cloudcutter had not done anything. He had just been a customer like everyone else and yet I had acted like he had taken my bar apart with his very own servos._  
  
_I wanted to say something, apologize, invite him back, but Cloudcutter had already changed into alt mode, a quick firing up of his thrusters and he was gone. Damn fliers. He left me with a bad taste in my intake. I knew if I couldn't somehow manage to set things right, this would always haunt me. That's just the kind of bot I am._   
  
\---  
  
Starscream was riding him.  
  
This time, he hadn't even waited or demanded the energon cube first. As soon as Optimus had stepped out of the groundbridge's vortex, he was there, standing on shaky legs but standing nonetheless. Lubricants had seeped through the seams of his closed panel and dripped onto the floor. Optimus had barely had time to notice this little detail before Starscream had pulled him away to his berth, pushing him towards it until Optimus understood what he was supposed to do.  
  
Now he moved with vigor, his thighs straining while he pushed himself up and let himself sink onto Optimus' spike. It seemed like Starscream was eager to move his own body more again, understandable after the last few solar cycles during which he had been little more than a quivering mess. Optimus let him and tried not to give in to the desire to just grab Starscream's hips and pull him down, filling the seeker to the brim. Like this, it was a wonderful but also maddening pace. Starscream's valve clenched when he pushed upwards, as if it tried to keep his spike inside. Optimus reminded himself that none of this was for him. He was still helping Starscream with his heat cycle. The pleasure was just a side effect needed to keep himself pressurized and meet Starscream's needs.  
  
Opt i mus grabbed onto Starscream's hips after all, the part of him that was just a mech like any other winning this round. Though he didn't do anything else just yet.  
  
“Starscream...”  
  
He wanted to ask him whether it would be fine if he helped speed things along but Starscream just groaned, wriggling in his grip.  
  
“Shut up and frag me properly!”  
  
Ah yes, that was answer enough it seemed. Starscream's EM field flared up as soon as he tightened his grip on the seekers slim hips and guided him up and down his spike, first slowly but getting faster. Starscream moaned in approval, placing his servos on Optimus' chassis and doubling his own efforts. Their fields danced and pulsed, creating charge where they touched and setting their frames alight with tingles and pleasurable signals.  
  
And above all that, Optimus had the p rivilege of being able to watch Starscream from his position on the berth. Starscream was beautiful but that was certainly nothing new. Even now, while his finish had dulled somewhat and small scratches and dents littered his frame, he was a treat to watch, the way he moved, the way light reflected from the silver of his limbs and chassis. He writhed and arched his backstrut with an easy grace and the smooth glass that encased his cockpit gleamed. Optimus found himself wanting to touch it. He resisted the urge however and let his optics wander to a very special part of the seeker's frame, the wings.  
  
He hadn't given it much thought at first but Starscream's wings were suspiciously still. They quivered just slightly but aside from that they didn't move even an inch. He remembered the grinding sound they had made the other solar cycle and wondered if Starscream was simply embarrassed or if perhaps trying to move his wings also brought him pain. He hoped the grease would be enough to ease it, for now.  
  
Starscream put a little sway into his hips while he rode Optimus and it made them both vent heavily, high-pitched whines and low moans bubbling up in each of their voice boxes respectively. Starscream shuddered and the calipers in his valve cycled down with renewed enthusiasm as Optimus' spike rubbed against the nodes in different angles. He was close, as was Optimus.  
  
Optimus reached his overload first. The charge washed over him, offlining his optics for a moment and he involuntarily squeezed Starscream's hips, pulling him down so his spike was completely buried in the seeker's welcoming valve. Starscream could do nothing but whimper and wriggle as spurt after spurt of transfluid filled him. This sensation, as well as the strength of the Prime's EM field during overload pushed him over the edge as well and for a nano-klik that felt like a million stellar cycles, their overloads aligned and the charged created a tangible static that echoed in their audials and raced through their frames, activating every sensor along the way.  
  
They stayed in this position for a while, letting their fans do their work. Optimus had rebooted his optics and watched Starscream as he took calming vents, letting the air cool him down. Eventually, the seeker climbed off him to stand next to the berth, making a face when transfluid started trickling down his inner thighs and he closed his panel, most likely intending to clean it later, when he had the energy for it . He stretched his limbs with the same fluidity that he had shown during their interface. They were quieter than the noises he had heard yesterday, but Optimus caught the sound of grinding joints anyway. Starscream stopped abruptly, as if something had hurt him and it was then that Optimus decided he would do something right now.  
  
“Starscream”, he began, sitting up but not leaving the berth. “I brought something for you.”  
  
“Energon, I hope.” Starscream turned towards him, crossing his arms as he waited.  
  
“Yes but that is not what I meant.” He pulled the aircraft grease from his subspace, presenting the container to Starscream who looked shocked to say the least. He definitely hadn't anticipated being given something like this and somehow it made Optimus proud. Soon the look of surprise turned into one of skepticism however and Starscream snatched the container away, straining his optics to read the human writing on the label.  
  
“This was made by humans! You're not expecting me to put **that** on my frame, are you?”  
  
Gratitude, it seemed, was simply not a part of Starscream's programming. Optimus couldn't help but feel glad for the amount of patience he was graced with.  
  
“While not made with Cybertronian materials, I find human products to be quite serviceable. They know how to take proper care of their vehicles and for us, it works just as well. Come, I will help you apply it. I know you are in dire need, the loss of a T-cog causes joints and gears to lose flexibility more quickly and – eventually – jam. The grinding sounds give you away.”  
  
Starscream frowned, his face plate set into taut lines, as if he tried to keep himself from snapping at Optimus.  
  
“I know that already, Prime! No need to remind me of the shameful state I'm in.” He glared at the container of grease, opening it by stabbing the lid with a sharp claw. When he retracted it, it was covered in the thick, gray substance and he gave it a long critical stare. He rubbed it between his digits, testing how slick it was before giving his digit a short lick. Optimus watched with interest, wondering how much Starscream was able to find out about the grease through his sense of taste alone.  
  
“It's not toxic at the very least. No valuable minerals to speak of and everything I've tested on earth always has this slight organic dirt aftertaste. This planet is one big, crawling mud ball. But then again, it's not for consumption so I suppose it doesn't matter. I only hope this doesn't start chafing while under heavy use.”  
  
He threw the container back at Optimus who caught it and opened his legs, an invitation for Starscream to sit in between them. The seeker arched one of his optical ridges but didn't protest. He sat between Optimus' legs and spread his wings as far as he could to give Optimus as much access to the seams as he could grant. It obviously hurt and the scratchy noise reached Optimus' audials like a pained screech. Starscream shuddered slightly. Optimus didn't even dare to ask how uncomfortable this whole situation had to be for the seeker. Unable to fly. Unable to transform. Fliers were practically linked to the sky. He knew, even if there hadn't been many in the Autobot ranks. They had gotten antsy whenever they had been forced to stay inside confined spaces for longer periods of time.  
  
Gathering a generous amount of grease with his digits, Optimus took a moment to let his gaze wander over Starscream's wings. The thin metal looked smooth as well as delicate. They ended in sharp edges and pointy tips. Starscream had two sets of wings, one big and expressive, the other small and placed right at the base of the bigger set. The smaller wings moved in tandem with the big ones. Between the wings rested his thruster, something that should have restricted the movability of the wings but strangely enough didn't. Optimus was fascinated, to say the least. He hadn't exactly ever had a chance to get so close to a flier's wings, much less as filigree ones as these. He pressed his slick digits against the base of one wing, carefully spreading the grease and working it into the seams. He felt Starscream shudder under his ministrations and stopped. Was that a positive or negative shudder? He suddenly wasn't so sure.  
  
“What is it? Keep going and do it harder while you're at it! I'm not made of glass. Well, not that part, at least.”  
  
Optimus decided to take this as encouragement, it was perhaps the friendliest Starscream could ever be. He continued spreading the grease and added his second servo, both working the grease into Starscream's seams with gentle but firm strokes. Soon, he found himself massaging the sore and disused joints of Starscream's wings under the seekers careful commands.  
  
“More to the left... that's too much. Yes, like that, and now harder. Harder! You'll never get anywhere if you... ow! Not **that** hard, you uncultured brute! Your digits are simply too thick to properly fit between my seams, just... pour some of the grease over the base of my wings and let it sink in on its own.”  
  
Optimus stayed silent and did as he was told, gathering more of the slippery substance and spreading it over Starscream's back. His wings gave a slight flutter, just enough movement to shift the plating and let the grease sink between the parts until he was well and truly coated. Starscream moaned, clearly enjoying the feeling of finally being able to move his wings again without the grinding and the pain. Little jolts went through the slim frame at lightning speed and Optimus curiously widened his EM field, confirming the small suspicion forming at the back of his processor. Starscream was aroused once more, most likely because of the attention his wings had gotten. Weren't they supposed to be very sensitive? No wonder Starscream had been so particular about how he handled them.  
  
Compelled by a sudden impulse he didn't want to inspect too closely – at least not right now – he reached around Starscream's frame and between his legs, rubbing his still slick digits over the seeker's interface panel, specifically his spike housing. A gasp erupted from within Starscream and he squirmed slightly. His hips made small bucking motions into Optimus' servo that was large enough to cover his interface panel completely. It didn't take long for the cover to open and the pressurized spike sprang free. Optimus peered over Starscream's shoulder, taking a moment to look at his spike, truly look at it. It was sleek like the rest of the seeker's frame, a rather pointy tip that turned into a broadening shaft that ended in with a considerable girth at the base, considering Starscream's frame. It was silver like the rest of his plating but showed hints of vibrant red. For a wild, unrestrained nano-klik, Optimus imagined what it would taste like, all heavy and rigid on top of his glossa. He shook his helm slightly, forcing the thought from his processor. To even desire such a thing was... he currently had no word to correctly describe all the interlaced emotions that came into play. It became harder and harder to convince himself that his reasons for helping Starscream through his heat cycle had no selfish undertones whatsoever. It was complicated.  
  
Deciding not to dwell on it for too long – because he knew Starscream was not patient enough to wait for him to be finished with his inner debate – Optimus encircled the eager spike with his servo and started stroking. The effect was immediate. Starscream keened, his hips moving in a rhythm that met Optimus' strokes perfectly. The slickness of the grease seemed to enhance the experience as it was spread over Starscream's entire spike. At the seeker's insistence, Optimus tightened his grip and was rewarded with a low, drawn out moan that went through his audials straight into his processor, setting his fans back in motion before he had a chance to stop them.  
  
Starscream was an incredibly sensual being in his own condescending, demanding way. Everything – from the way he moved and looked to the sound of his moans and the overwhelming signals his EM field sent during his overload – was a temptation; it made you want to touch him, explore him and take the pleasure that seemed just at the tip of your digits. Not getting lost in the heady bliss of interfacing with the seeker was a challenge on its own and Optimus felt like it became gradually harder the more he indulged.  
  
With his free servo, Optimus explored Starscream's wings further. He put the palm of his servo flat against a smooth plane of metal, taking time to feel the texture. It was surprisingly soft, Optimus almost feared denting it, even if he took utmost care. Starscream didn't protest, though he seemed too busy getting his spike jerked off to care much. Optimus was positive that if he did something the seeker didn't like, he would know soon enough.  
  
His digits glided along the length of the wing until they reached the sharp edges. Starscreams had a lot of these; sharp, pointy edges and tips that were a stark contrast to smooth plating and soft seams. Perhaps it was this dichotomy that made Starscream so alluring for both optics and servos alike. Optimus pinched the tip of the wing and it trembled beneath the attention while Starscream's hips lost their focus. The upwards thrusts into his servo became erratic, chasing his release, while the charge that rolled of the silver frame in thick waves affected Optimus more than he would have liked.  
  
He decided to turn this into an exercise of restraint. He would give Starscream the overload he almost begged for by now but keep his own interface panel firmly closed. As enticing as Starscream was, he had to put a stop to this before he actually ended up doing something he would regret, like continuing this after the seeker's heat had reached its end. That was perhaps his biggest concern.  
  
Starscream leaned back, backstrut flush against Optimus' front while he overloaded, thick spurts of transfluid coating Optimus' already slippery servo as well as the glass of Starscream's cockpit. Optimus could feel the charge as it surged, flared and finally dissipated. His vents cycled air through him dutifully, though they were somewhat shaky now. The moment passed and Starscream stayed right where he was, sated and boneless.  
  
“How do you feel?”  
  
“Better. My wings finally don't feel like there's sand in my gears every time I try to shift them. Still, compared to Cybertronian oil, this substance is sub-par.”  
  
“It helped nonetheless.”  
  
“Do you know what else would help me? My energon.”  
  
While Starscream's body was a constant contrast between soft and sharp, his character was certainly a sharp edge covered in more sharp edges. Optimus resisted the urge to sigh and took the cube out of his subspace. Surprisingly enough, Starscream still didn't move away from him while accepting the energon. Had this been any other bot and any other circumstance, Optimus would have called this “cuddling” or at the very least a comfortable closeness. This was... confusing, at the very least. Starscream didn't strike him as a very affectionate mech, though perhaps he was just too tired to care right now.  
  
“What's that? A note? “With love from the two-wheeler” …?”  
  
Somehow, Optimus was reminded of Bulkhead's words about wanting to see Starscream's facial expression while he read the note, though because he had his back to him, not even Optimus got to see it now. He could however imagine what it most likely looked like.  
  
“Arcee insisted on attaching it. This is her ration for this solar cycle.”  
  
“Oh? Last time I checked, I believe she would have loved to offline me because of what I did to Cliffjumper. What brought that sudden change of heart? Done mourning already?”  
  
Starscream chuckled darkly, the sound making the energon in Optimus' cables freeze. Suddenly, their position was a lot less comfortable.  
  
“Do not believe that I or the any of my team forgot of your actions in the past. Cliffjumper and Arcee were very close and I doubt that she – or any of us – will so readily forgive you.”  
  
“Urgh, get over yourself already, will you?!”  
  
Starscream left the berth quicker than one would expect him to after two overloads. The cube clattered to the floor, luckily still unopened, while the seeker pointed an accusing claw at Optimus Prime, his optics glowing in an almost chilly shade of red. His wings – now that they were well greased – moved with every word, creating a language all on their own and Optimus wished he would be able to understand all the undertones that Starscream's surprisingly expressive frame created. What had been the trigger to call forth this kind of reaction?   
  
“This is war, Optimus Prime! If not for me, someone else would have killed Cliffjumper. It just **happened** to be me. And yes, I **enjoyed** it, so what? He was an enemy! Ask your two-wheeler how much she had enjoyed ripping the spark from countless Decepticons! Ask yourself how many of us **you** have already killed! Arcee may act like she is the only one who ever lost someone close to her but I have news for her and she won't like them!”  
  
Those words felt like an ice cold slap because they were true and because Starscream, for once, was honest, brutally so. Optimus realized he should have suspected this much sooner but now clarity filled his processor.  
  
“Your trine,” he said suddenly, his voice sounding so much smaller than before, almost reverent.  
  
A jolt went through Starscream's frame as soon as the word “trine” had left Optimus' intake. His wings jittered nervously and he glared.  
  
“What about them? You can't honestly think that I miss those fools. It was their own fault for being so weak.”  
  
Optimus shook his h elm . “I doubt that you truly believe that.”  
  
Starscream did slap him then. Optimus could have stopped it, would have stopped it, if he hadn't seen this action for what it was: desperation. Starscream felt cornered so he lashed out. His wings were lowered as much as physically possible and they still shuddered with too many emotions. It showed just how much of a sore spot Optimus had touched. Especially because it happened so suddenly, without any warning.   
  
“And how do you know?! You don't! You don't know anything about me! How dare you assume that you do! Leave! **Leave** **!** ”  
  
And Optimus left, getting up, walking out of the berthroom and calling for a groundbridge. He stepped into the vortex with mixed feelings. He had angered Starscream which would surely have a negative effect on their future interactions. However – and that was the important part – he now knew that even someone like Starscream cared about things besides himself. If only Optimus could somehow manage to reach him, there would be a chance for the seeker to change for the better. It made him hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking over it again I suppose Starscream's reaction was a bit overly sudden. I hope I can maybe find a way to explain in future chapters because I've been thinking about it but since we're in Optimus' POV right now my poor readers don't know what I know. orz Oh well.
> 
> We're slowly getting closer to the plottier parts. Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, you all have been waiting for this for EONS. And I apologize for not uploading it sooner, even though I had it written on my laptop for so long. I was just too lazy to edit it. orz
> 
> But finally, it is here. The next chapter. I'm currently on a bit of a dry spell regarding this story and I hope I can continue writing for it at some point.
> 
> Until then, enjoy!

_Cloudcutter chapter 6  
  
There are many rumors going around when it comes to seeker trines. Some say that trine mates share a bond similar to that of sparkmates, but actually deeper, and when faced with deciding between the trine and a sparkmate, a seeker will always choose their trine. Others claim that seekers only form trines because of their legendary heat cycles. They frag until their processor fuses and other than that they just hang around for convenience. The truth is (as it often is) a bit of everything. Seekers come into this world with the desire to form a trine, though that sometimes takes longer than anticipated.  
  
You see, seekers have lots of different ways to form a trine. The most obvious one is a split spark, of course. Seekers are prone to having a spark that split three ways, though twins are sometimes possible, as well. Those are especially awkward for the third trine mate. Then, there are trines where the trinemates are sparkmates as well or trines consisting of very close friends. Noble and royal seekers – you know, those _ _**extra** _ _special snowflakes – often have trines based on what would be most politically favorable. Kind of like an arranged bonding.  
  
Finally, there are the odd trines that consist of those seekers who don't have any of the aforementioned options. Those trines definitely have to be weirdest but most interesting ones. And to let all those overheating processors finally find rest: yes, trinehopping and doubletrining are a thing, (though pretty frowned upon) you can stop the discourse now. (on another note: should one of the trinemembers die, then the trine will also take in a new member to replace the last one. It's not that they didn't care about their former member, it's just that their desire to have a complete trine will outweigh the mourning at some point. It's also a form of comfort for them, though I'm not well-versed enough in seeker culture to give a detailed explanation)  
  
But why trines? What makes seekers so compelled to look for company in groups of three? To be honest, I have no fragging idea. I think not even seekers know. But I think it has something to do with their heat cycles. See, trines are attuned to each other in a way that prevents them from all experiencing heat at the same time. So while one trinemember goes into their heat cycle, the other two can take turns in taking care of their mate. Or... not take turns. Whatever tickles your vehicle.  
  
Cloudcutter's trine is one of the odd ones, consisting of Cloudcutter, the trine leader and a minor noble seeker, Somersault, a really good flier who doesn't say much but always gets to the point, and finally Glasswing, a femme with talons so sharp they shred even the hardest of metals to ribbons and a glossa that is possibly even sharper.  
  
Until now I had only dealt with Cloudcutter so I was still unaware of what was about to hit me. Because believe me, you don't want to hurt a seeker because their trine will hunt you down and serve your aft to their mate on a titanium platter... and my aft was on the menu.  
  
…  
_

* * *

_  
  
_Optimus' optics wandered over the lines of Cybertronian glyphs, doing his best not to flinch at the stinging pain on his face plate while Ratchet welded the deep scratch shut that Starscream had left him with.  
  
“I still can't believe that you let him hit you. If you ever wondered why I'm so worried about this whole fiasco, this is exactly the reason. I know you're trying to help him and make him see the error in his ways... but he has been this way for millions of stellar cycles. You won't change him by being nice and hoping for the best.”  
  
“I appreciate your concern, old friend, but I was well aware that he did this because I had touched upon something that had been too personal for his comfort. There was no real danger behind that action or I would have stopped him.”  
  
“Are you saying that you hurt Starscream's feelings? I wasn't even aware that he has those.”  
  
Optimus looked up from his datapad and watched while Ratchet continued his work. After the welding was done, the only thing left to do was buff it out. Soon, his face plate would look as good as new. He hoped. There was no need to worry the others more than was necessary. Arcee in particular had looked like she wanted to accompany him on his trips to the Harbinger, even if she knew that he could take care of himself.  
  
“Starscream is a multilayered individual, just like any other Cybertronian. I will admit, I wasn't sure at first but now I'm certain that there are things even he cares about. I want to know what these things are and what had led him to become the mech that he is today.”  
  
“Selfishness? An insatiable hunger for power? I'm just guessing the most obvious reasons. What did you even say that would make him react like this?”  
  
There was a short moment of silence. “I mentioned his trine.”  
  
“...oh.” Ratchet made a face while he made the last finishing touches on his work. He looked at Optimus who had put the datapad away by now. “I would say you look fine now. No one will notice if they don't look too closely.”  
  
“You have my thanks.”  
  
“So, what's your plan? Just poking at Starscream until you find all of his sore spots?”  
  
Optimus shook his helm before glancing at their console. Everything seemed to be calm so far. They were still searching for Decepticon Energon mines but hadn't had much luck yet. The energon in their possession would last for a little while longer but that was exactly why it was crucial for them to find something now and not when it was almost too late.  
  
“I just read an interesting portion in the datapad you gave me. It suggests that seekers who lost a trinemate will eventually desire to replace them and form a new trine.”  
  
“Optimus, tell me you're not planning to find a new trine for Starscream. First of all, we're stuck on earth without a way to contact anyone in this Primus forsaken universe. Secondly, if – and that's a big if – there are any seekers left besides Starscream, they will either be Decepticons and loyal to Megatron – thus they will either not want to bond with Starscream or pull him back to the Decepticons – or Autobots who would rather rip out their own wings before bonding with a former Decepticon. I know better than anyone that ignoring your base-coding is bad for a bot's health and seekers are prone to having a lot of base-coding that needs to be satisfied, but that doesn't invalidate higher functions.”  
  
“I am aware that the chances of success are slim. However...” Something inside Optimus' spark was pulsing. It was powerful yet controlled and old – very old. He recognized this feeling as the Matrix' way of contacting him, letting him know that it had to show him something of significance.  
  
Suddenly, his view shifted, Ratchet, the base, everything slipped out of focus, replaced by speckles of light, fractals that exploded into chaos and Optimus could not move, could not speak, he could only wait.  
  
Glyphs and numerals raced by, barely registering in his field of vision but he recognized them and his spark pulsed with sadness at its core. The Matrix showed him the numbers of all Cybertronians still alive. It was such a dishearteningly small number. Remembering what Cybertron had been like before the war, before Megatron had tried to take leadership by force... they had been many. Their system had been corrupt, rotten from the inside out but back then there had still been a chance to change, to start something new. Now there were times when even Optimus Prime doubted himself and the path he had taken. The path that had led to the destruction of their race and their planet.  
  
Total number of Cybertronians – XX  
Total number of Decepticons – XX  
Total number of Autobots – XX  
Total number of unaligned – XX  
Total number of fliers – XX  
Total number of grounders – XX  
Total number of two-wheelers – XX  
Total number of seekers – 2  
  
Only two? Optimus had underestimated just how few of them were left. Two... that wouldn't even make a full trine and he had no idea where the other seeker even was.  
  
The last message stayed in front of Optimus' optics longer than the others. It flickered and flashed and Optimus frowned – or it felt like frowning. Nothing in the inner world of the matrix was physically real yet everything had meaning. What was the meaning of this? Optimus felt compelled to ponder this question. The messages of the matrix were often cryptic and even he did not always know how to decipher them.  
  
Just then, the number changed.  
  
Total number of seekers – 1  
  
For one excruciating moment that couldn't have been longer than a nano-klik but felt like a stellar cycle, Optimus' spark stilled inside its chamber. White flashed in front of his vision once again and he found himself staring at Ratchet with widened optics.  
  
“Optimus? Optimus!”  
  
Ratchet waved a servo in front of Optimus' faceplate, worry clearly audible in his voice. Optimus opened his intake, intending to tell his friend that he was alright and that he had only had a vision through the matrix when his own racing thoughts interrupted him.  
  
Starscream!  
  
As if controlled by a foreign power, Optimus stepped towards their console and selected the coordinates of the crashed harbinger to check it for life signals. There was one inside and it belonged to Starscream.  
  
“Starscream? What is with Starscream? Optimus, speak to me!”  
  
He hadn't been aware that he had called the seeker's name out loud but now that he had confirmed that Starscream was in fact still online, his spark stopped spinning inside its casing and he cycled some cool and calming air through his vents before turning towards Ratchet so he could begin his explanation.  
  
“The matrix... spoke to me. In a way. It showed me the numbers of all Cybertronians still online.”  
  
“By the allspark... the matrix told you that? So... how many? How many of us are left?” Ratchet's voice signaled reverence and fear. As if he was afraid to hear the answer but something compelled him to ask anyway, no matter how painful the truth. Optimus shook his helm.  
  
“I will tell you another time. For now, I need to visit Starscream to let him know.”  
  
“Let him know what?”  
  
Optimus opened a groundbridge that led to the coordinates he had just entered into their console. He stepped towards the swirl of green energy but stopped briefly to look at Ratchet, a gravely seriousness glinting in his optics.  
  
“As of this moment, Starscream remains as the last of his kind. As the bearer of the matrix, it is my duty to tell him that he is the last seeker.”  
  
It was not going to be a pleasant visit, he knew, especially with how Starscream had practically thrown him out last time. He would more than likely still be on edge and how much of the heat remained was uncertain as well. Just as Optimus was about to turn and step through the groundbridge, Ratchet's voice stopped him.  
  
“Wait! You will need this.”  
  
Ratchet stepped forward handing Optimus an energon cube, who took it and placed it within his subspace, giving the medic the barest of smiles.  
  
“Thank you, old friend.”  
  
“And no more mentions of his trine or I won't lift a single digit to repair you if he hits you again.”  
  
“That goes without saying.”  
  
And then Optimus was gone and Ratchet wondered how Starscream would take the news. Probably not well.  
  


* * *

  
  
_Cloudcutter chapter 6 (continued)  
  
“This is all your fault! Because of you Cloudcutter went and challenged those criminals himself! And now look at him!”  
  
Glasswing's shrill voice bit into my audials and I knew that no answer I could give would be enough to satisfy her. She was beside herself with worry and the tension inside Somersault's body told me that he wasn't any better off, even if he remained silent. The medic scanned Cloudcutter's vitals and his frown was foreboding.  
  
Cloudcutter lay motionless on the floor, a thin sheen of ice covering his frame. We were at the edge of the icy plains where the energon forgers had fled after the trine had found their base of operations. And Cloudcutter, bent on impressing me and showing me that seekers weren't all bad and that he truly cared about the things he did, had followed the forgers alone into the frozen winds, uncaring that a frame like his was not made to withstand these temperatures for long.  
  
“He is still online, barely, but we need to warm him up ASAP or he won't make it.”  
  
“Then let's not waste time and get him away from here!”  
  
“I'm not sure if that will be fast enough.”  
  
My spark flip-flopped inside its casing. Who would ever have guessed that there would come a time where my horrible altmode would be able to do some good?  
  
“I can help.”  
  
“You?! You have helped enough! It's your fault this even happened in the first place, filthy ground-pounder!”  
  
“No, I mean it.”  
  
Filled with an amount of confidence I hadn't even known I had, I transformed. My altmode is clunky and horrible, it's basically just a big box on wheels that you can put stuff inside to warm it up. Guess what I intended to use it for.  
  
“Put him inside me, now!”  
  
“What for?! I won't-” Somersault put a calm servo on Glasswing's shoulder, stopping her outburst, before lifting their unconscious trine leader up. Glasswing glared at me but helped her trinemate anyway. Together, they managed to lay Cloudcutter into my interior gently but before they closed the door, I could hear Somersault's whisper. It haunts me to this day because at that moment, I had no doubt that he would stay true to his words.  
  
“If he dies, you die.”  
  
Immediately, I started. A low hum erupted from my frame as the microwaves – which had given me my name – inside my interior worked their magic. Well, it wasn't so much magic as it was science but I liked to call it that anyway. It sounded more mysterious that way.  
  
Cloudcutter truly was ice cold but I could already feel him warming up slowly. Thick plating was always hard to get through and I had to be careful not to fry any delicate circuits so I couldn't simply increase the output.  
  
Cloudcutter's trine as well as the medic waited, their optics never straying from the window that let them look at what was going on inside. They were tense but that was understandable. I would have been, too.  
  
A ping notified me that Cloudcutter was “done” and I opened the door. He didn't wake up just yet but the medic checked his temperature before nodding.  
  
“He's out of immediate danger but we still need to hurry and get him to a medical facility. Follow me.”  
  
_

* * *

  
  
Starscream was inspecting his talons idly when when Optimus entered his berthchamber, showing him in the most nonchalant way possible that the seeker did not wish to even acknowledge his presence.  
  
“Hello, Starscream.”  
  
No reaction. But Optimus would not give up so easily. He reset his voice box before starting anew.  
  
“How is your... heat progressing?”  
  
“Gone, as you can see.”  
  
Starscream did his best to sound bored but Optimus could clearly hear and feel that he was lying through his denta. The heat was far from the powerful pulse and flood of basecoding that it had been at the beginning but it was still tangible in Starscream's EM field if you concentrated enough. Starscream acted like he was fine again when in reality he was fighting through the heat's final throes.  
  
Optimus had to wonder why Starscream was suddenly too proud to ask for his help again. If what he had said the solar cycle before still hurt the seeker, then he would have to apologize and make amends, especially because the heat wasn't even the primary reason for his visit this time.  
  
“I realize my behavior during our last encounter has been unacceptable. Accusing you of not telling me the truth about your own feelings was not my call to make. I apologize and while you are not required to forgive me or even accept my apology, I ask that you at least listen to what I have to say. There is something I need to tell you, as well as a few things I would like to discuss regarding our future relations.”  
  
A bitter, huffing noise exited Starscream's intake and his optics finally focused on Optimus with a sharpness that rivaled that of his claws.  
  
“There will be no “future relations”. I can very well take care of myself, Prime.”  
  
He got up from his resting spot on his berth, moves slow and deliberate to cover up the fact that he was still fidgety because of his heat. He circled Optimus from a distance, wings high and tense. An attempt to look intimidating. Or at least, that was Optimus' best guess.  
  
“You Autobots may pride yourself on being so morally superior but you're naïve at best, a bunch of hypocrites at worst. Either way, I have once attempted to join you and look where that had gotten me! You had treated me no better than Megatron would have! Your little gifts of energon and sub-par aircraft grease will not sway me. You don't have anything in your possession that I would desire enough to even consider whatever it is you want from me.”  
  
Well, that didn't go quite as planned. Optimus would not have guessed that Starscream was so hurt that he wanted to cut ties permanently now. Just what was behind that sudden rejection of anything Optimus offered? He wanted to help Starscream, he truly did, especially now that he knew that the seeker standing in front of him was the very last of his kind. The matrix compelled him to protect this mech just as much as his own sense of duty and compassion did. The only question was: did he have a way to sway Starscream's mind? He couldn't very well just capture him and bring him back to base to keep him safe. Then he would truly be no better than Megatron.  
  
In a sudden flash, Optimus knew the answer, even if offering it so soon, when he couldn't even be sure if Starscream could be trusted enough, seemed like a bad move. However, if he wanted the seeker to at least listen to him, he supposed he had no other choice.  
  
“As a matter of fact, we do have something in our possession that should be of rather large interest to you. Your T-cog.”  
  
Starscream froze, optics wide, wings fanned out. He looked as if Primus himself had just graced him with his presence and considering how much the flier had suffered without this very essential part of Cybertronian anatomy, it came as no surprise.  
  
“My T-cog? Where is it?!”  
  
“The humans of MECH that you briefly associated with had used your T-cog to build a remotely controlled machine that mimicked my frame. We managed to capture and defeat it however and your T-cog is now under heavy human surveillance.”  
  
“After what happened with it you still let **humans** tinker with **my** T-cog?! Do you not care at all for your own race?!”  
  
“I assure you these humans will not make the same mistakes that MECH made. And if you prove yourself trustworthy, I will return it to you as its rightful owner and ask Ratchet to perform the transplant. All I ask now is that you discuss this with me without outright rejecting my proposals.”  
  
Despite his anger at the fact that his T-cog was still in human hands, Starscream seemed to consider while Optimus waited patiently for an answer. He knew that Starscream wanted – no, needed – his T-cog back, so there really was only one answer the seeker could give him. Still, he couldn't say that he was comfortable with how much time Starscream needed before giving his answer because it likely meant that he was coming up with some sort of scheme.  
  
Finally, the corners of Starscream's intake pulled upwards.  
  
“So, what is it you will have of me so I can get my T-cog back?”  
  
“A trial period in which we – as in the Autobots and you – will work together. Should you prove yourself worthy of our trust, then there is no reason not to restore your ability to transform and end the inconvenient situation you currently find yourself in.”  
  
“Inconvenient,” Starscream scoffed, “that's quite the understatement. What use will I be to you without my ability of flight? You Autobots are in dire need of a flier and I happen to be the fastest of my kind.”  
  
Well, he certainly was the fastest of his kind now, though Optimus chastised himself for such a thought. It seemed inappropriate considering how unfortunate and sad this fact truly was.  
  
“The question is if you will truly help us, should you get your ability of flight back. That's what the trial period is supposed to determine. Surely, there are other ways you can be helpful to us. You have been the second in command of the Decepticons for a long time. You should know plenty of information that would be useful in our endeavors to stop them. Unless you would rather not jeopardize your former companions.”  
  
That was when a fit of barking laughter erupted from Starscream's voice box. Optimus couldn't help but think that it sounded rather bitter and it caused a pang in his spark. Most Decepticons were not known to be very social but surely, they had to have some kind of companionship at the very least? They were, even if for the wrong reasons, all united through the same goal after all.  
  
“As if I would care for any of them after how I was treated for eons! If I cared, I wouldn't have left in the first place. Perhaps that is the answer. Taking my revenge by helping the enemy. But don't think for even a nano-klik that I will let you brand me an Autobot. I only help myself.”  
  
Optimus nodded. “I would not have suspected otherwise. My fellow Autobots are... reluctant to trust you and I understand. But this alliance could be of great benefit for both you and the Autobots.”  
  
“Fine, so where do we start?” Starscream stepped closer and crossed his arms, giving Optimus an expectant look. Optimus contemplated that question for a moment before answering.  
  
“We are still in dire need of energon. While your energon processor granted us better quality, our limited supplies are dwindling. Perhaps you would know-”  
  
“The location of energon mines? Oh, Prime, you insult me.” Starscream chuckled, his arms unfolding to a more open and conversational pose. He continued speaking, making motions with both servos and wings. Optimus watched him closely out of curiosity and a healthy dose of wariness.  
  
“I know the locations of every active and inactive energon mine as well as guarding patterns and access codes. Though it wouldn't be far-fetched to assume that they changed the access codes by now. I would have raided some of them myself but I... do not have the means to do so on my own. With your prowess however, it should be manageable. But I demand a generous share of the spoils.”  
  
Optimus nodded. He had already anticipated something like that coming from Starscream.  
  
“I accept your terms.”  
  
For a moment, Starscream seemed surprised, as if he had not expected Optimus to give in to his demands so quickly. Though he regained his bearings quickly.  
  
“Right. I will decide on an adequate location for the first raid and notify you. We can then discuss how to get in as efficiently as possible. Without my T-cog I'm not as much help as I could be with it, you're aware of that, aren't you?”  
  
“Rest assured that during this operation, you will be under my protection. No harm will befall you if I can help it.”  
  
Starscream smirked, coming even closer until he could touch Optimus easily. He let a sharp talon glide over one of Optimus' windshields who did not move but also did not stop the seeker.  
  
“Having a Prime as my personal bodyguard? I should feel honored, shouldn't I? Now, about my heat...”  
  
“You have told me that you no longer suffer from it.” It had been an obvious lie on Starscream's part but Optimus still felt the need to point it out.  
  
“Hm, perhaps that was not the accurate way to describe it. Not to mention – I have not thanked you yet, have I?”  
  
Optimus' optical ridges drew together. Just what was Starscream planning now? If he was trying to seduce Optimus into giving him the T-cog back sooner – and, let's face it, what else would he do? - then he needed to snuff the spark of this scheme before it could even fully form.  
  
“While appreciated, I do not require your gratitude. I was merely helping you because no sentient being should suffer from something they cannot help.”  
  
“And because you believe that I can change my ways for the better. Your words. So why not let me be grateful while expelling the last waves of my heat? It will be... enjoyable. For both of us.”  
  
Starscream's servo left Optimus' windshield, wandering lower and lower. He still didn't move, wariness coloring his EM field even if he did his best to reign it in. He was curious now, too, however. Just how did Starscream plan on showing this “gratitude”, as he called it?  
  
There was also still the issue that he had to tell Starscream about his status as last seeker, though somehow the place and time seemed inappropriate suddenly. He had just managed to calm the seeker down and get him to agree to a provisional alliance. Such grave news would surely only upset him again. Optimus would have to find a better time to tell him. For now, he supposed that helping Starscream one last time took priority. He gave in.  
  
“What do you have in mind?”  
  
Starscream smiled. “Let me show you.”

* * *

  
  
If there was one thing that could be said about Starscream, it was that he never let an opportunity that presented itself pass him by. Even if such an opportunity landed him on his knees between the thighs of a Prime, lapping at his interface panel after he had finally gotten him to sit down on the berth. Even now, Optimus was reluctant and Starscream wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or impressed by such willpower.  
  
“Starscream, it's really not necessary to-”  
  
“Oh be quiet, will you? I told you that I'll enjoy myself as well.”  
  
Oh and how he was enjoying himself. The fact that he was doing this for his own benefit did nothing to dampen the gratification he got from the act itself. It was definitely not the first time he had put his glossa to good use in order to get a better standing and – while somewhat humiliating – it was always a delight to see how simple some mechs were. Even Optimus Prime. He shouldn't even dare to think that Starscream hadn't noticed that he had been quite into this “help” he had offered as well. The Prime could deny it all he wanted, could feel guilty and hold back and reprimand himself for his own slip-ups but in the end he was just a mech like any other. Starscream had seen it in his optics and felt it in his EM field.  
  
The appeal in all of this – beyond the obvious reduction of the discharge his heat had punished him with – was the fact that Primes had always been considered to be untouchable. Having a Prime in your berth? Preposterous. A Prime would never stoop so low as to interface with a low life. And it didn't even matter who it was, they had all been low lives in the eyes of the corrupt government before the war.  
  
But look, here he was with a Prime and here he was seducing a Prime because he was better than all the others and this was perhaps not the best way to prove it but a way nonetheless. And Optimus, all things considered, had turned out to be quite the decent berth partner. Though perhaps his judgment had been clouded by his heat, he wasn't quite sure anymore.  
  
No matter, that was not what this was about. Starscream dragged his glossa along the spike housing in drawn out licks, taking special care of the seams. His EM field signaled enjoyment and excitement. To be honest, he was excited for the chance to get a good look at the prize. It had, after all, saved him during this heat.  
  
Optimus kept his panel closed but his control was slowly slipping. Starscream had to be careful not let his impatience show in his field. He thought of how Optimus probably hadn't had a good frag in eons before this fateful encounter a few solar cycles ago and that somehow managed to keep him in a good mood.  
  
After all, who of the Autobots would have been able to give the Prime a good time? Ratchet perhaps? That old rusty medic? Ha! Or Bulkhead who looked like he was likely not just a “wrecker” in the battlefield. Bumblebee looked quite adorable, if one was into such a thing. But he doubted that Optimus would go for that. That left Arcee... perhaps. But doubtful.  
  
So... there really was only him. Optimus should, if anything, be grateful to him, not the other way around, Starscream thought with giddy glee and that was, in the end, what seemed to sway Optimus into releasing his spike.  
  
Ah, the benefits of purposely happy thoughts.  
  
Optimus' spike was... a thing to behold. Suddenly, Starscream was glad that his heat had made his valve so pliant or else it would have taken quite a bit of time to prepare him for that. Really, Optimus could compare to Megatron if he so desired. But unlike Megatron, Optimus' spike seemed... softer, though he doubted that was the right word. Smoother, perhaps. Like everything about the Prime. Strong but gentle. A combination that signaled security and trustworthiness. Unlike Megatron, whose frame and spike had both spoken of barely refined power. His master had been intoxicating in his own way but this... this was new. Starscream had yet to decide whether he liked it.  
  
He gave the length a brief lick, an experimental taste. He only noticed it now but both Optimus' and his own fans had kicked in to cool their heating frames. Excitement, anticipation and just a bit of reluctance swirled in both their EM fields and where they touched, the current of mixing charges created tiny flashes. The air was so thick it was almost tangible and Starscream hadn't even really started yet.  
  
Optimus cycled air through vents in a futile attempt to keep his calm. Starscream chuckled briefly before returning to his task, coating the spike in a generous amount of oral fluid. If he wanted to put that into his intake, he would have to do everything in his power to make it easier on himself.  
  
Briefly, he dared to look up to see how Optimus was taking this... and almost froze on the spot.  
  
The gaze of those blue optics was so intense, it pinned him, burned into his spark, filled every hollow crevice in his chassis. But it did not frighten him.  
  
His valve panel opened without his volition, dripping a mess onto the floor. His EM field flared in arousal, the intensity of which left Starscream confused. That was not how it had been supposed to go so he teared his optics away as soon as he managed to.  
  
Instead he returned to his task, though it was not the same while he knew that Optimus' attention was completely on him. He didn't even know why that had such an effect on him!  
  
Finally, he wrapped his dermas around the spike and let it slip into his intake inch by slow inch. To his credit, Optimus did not grab his helm or thrust deeper into him but let Starscream set his own pace. The calipers in Starscream's valve cycled around nothing in a desperate attempt to get some kind of friction while he started bobbing his helm, taking a bit more of the spike every time he moved downward. Flexible throat cables were incredibly useful in situations like these.  
  
“Starscream...”  
  
Optimus' voice sounded airy, as if he was talking and venting at the same time, pleasure clearly audible. It sent jolts through Starscream's frame and he moaned around the spike in response to the sudden sensation. The spike was heavy on his glossa but the near complete lack of ridges made the slide in and out quite a bit easier. Starscream rubbed his glossa along the underside and swallowed. Satisfaction came when he heard a low groan leave Optimus' voice box. His valve was drenched and starved for attention, sending little signals up and down his frame that pleaded for any kind of friction.  
  
As he was now, Starscream only had his own servos to try and satisfy this need. He slipped one between his legs, digits thrusting into his valve eagerly to release some of the charge that had built up until now while his other servo rested on Optimus' thigh, talons lightly scraping over the plating. With a desperate, muffled keen, Starscream had to realize that his own servo would not give him the release he sought.  
  
He tried to focus on Optimus' spike instead. The taste, the texture, the heavy EM field wrapping around him completely, the sounds, and finally – that gaze that was still on him, he could feel it. He had not planned to be quite as turned on by this as he ended up being but he supposed both his heat as well as the undeniable appeal of a Prime, of Optimus Prime, had conspired against him.  
  
Optimus' overload created a pulse in his EM field that hit Starscream like a tidal wave. His frame shuddered in pleasure that was almost powerful enough to feel as if he had overloaded himself. His valve spasmed around his digits and he almost didn't register the transfluid that suddenly flooded his intake. He swallowed again, attempting to catch it before it could overflow. The taste was... he had expected it to taste like any other mech would but he had been wrong about that. It was somehow more... powerful. If that was the right word to describe it. It left a slight tingle on his glossa that he was somewhat ashamed to admit it felt pleasant. He liked it and he didn't know what to do with that information.  
  
For now he let the spike slip from his intake and looked up, his voice strained as he spoke.  
  
“I need an overload. Now.”  
  
“As you wish.”  
  
Starscream noticed not without some glee that Optimus' voice was by far not as calm as it had been before. Take this, Prime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *singing* The laaast unicooorn... my name is Van and I'm a terrible person.
> 
> Other than that... yes, Microwave turns into a microwave on wheels. Big enough to but other bots inside. I don't even know.
> 
> And no, I'm not writing down the whole Cloudcutter/Microwave story, only snippets because I'm lazy. But I gotta admit, those trash sons have grown on me, even though I'm usually not much of an OC person.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic... still exists... I know, I'm surprised too. And look at this! In this chapter, there is even more plot! Somehow, multichaptered works like these always make me fear that the quality of my chapters drop over time. orz Especially because I wrote one of those cliche sob story flashbacks at the end. Just a warning. (you could probably just skip it I guess)

“The mine looks roughly like this.” Starscream pointed at the map he had drawn into the dirt with no small amount of disgust. Having to resort to such crude and uncivilized methods made him feel like a cavebot, or worse, an organic. Though it wasn't like he had much of a choice, considering that he wasn't allowed into the Autobots' base and wouldn't let anyone besides Optimus put even one pede into the place he currently called his “home”. The only option left was to meet outside which was what they were doing. Just a few kliks away from the energon mine they were about to raid, one might add.  
  
“There are entrances at the south and east side as well as an open ceiling in this area for when the Nemesis arrives to collect the cubes.”  
  
Four sets of optics watched him of which three sets shot him not-so-sublte glares. Pah. He wanted to work with them even less than they wanted to work with him, he was sure, so no sour expression in this world could faze him.  
  
“The guards usually rotate in one of four basic patterns that changes randomly. Every five breems, there will be a status report sent to the Nemesis so that's the maximal amount of time we have.”  
  
“So we go in, get the stuff and barge our way out before the mothership can send reinforcements.”  
  
“I suppose you can put it that way,” Starscream replied snootily, giving Bulkhead a short but disdainful look before continuing. “How a rag-tag team like yours managed to win even one battle in the past is beyond me.” Those words were obviously directed at Optimus, who stayed calm like a rock. Even if he was most likely the type who didn't like someone badmouthing his soldiers, he did a good job of not showing that dislike outwardly.  
  
“Each of team Prime's members is an expert in their field and we complement each other well in battle,” he said instead.  
  
“How lovely, let's just get on with it before you start telling me about how close you all are to each other and how you have schedules group hug sessions.”  
  
Either Starscream was hallucinating or the glares had just gotten worse. Ah, he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of glee at having managed to rile up three of his least favorite bots with just a single sentence. Still, much to his relief, the others seemed to agree at least in one thing: it was time to start the raid.  
  
Why the Autobots even felt the need to steal energon from Decepticon mines instead of mining their own was beyond Starscream. Couldn't they simply ask their fleshy allies for help with the mining? He had seen that humans possessed crude but functional equipment for such tasks. Perhaps human hospitality only went so far. He wouldn't put it past the tiny demons.  
  
Getting into the mine was the easier part of the mission actually. Wait until the guard stationed at the entrance was faced away and incapacitate him before he could make any noise. Had Starscream still been the Decepticon air commander, he would have cringed at such a poor display. The fact that the Autobots had never managed to completely seize their mines seemed like a miracle and a mystery all at once. Starscream decided he would ask Optimus about it later.  
  
The leader of the Autobots kept close to him at all times while they sneaked through the mine shaft. Whether that was to protect him or make sure he wasn't trying anything funny, Starscream was not sure. Perhaps it was a bit of both. Not that he complained, the protection of the Prime himself was definitely welcome, looking at his current predicament. He just needed to remind himself that after this, he would finally be able to refuel properly and even get his T-cog back. This was all the motivation he needed.  
  
It wasn't long until they reached a dead end that served as control room. There was a small console and two drones were currently operating it.  
  
“Command, this is mining outpost Z-X2-756. Status report: no incidents, no sightings of hostile forces.”  
  
There was no answer but the drone nodded as if understanding. That spoke of Soundwave. Starscream, who hid with the others in the shadows of a forking off shaft, narrowed his optics and waited. When he felt more than heard movement behind him, he lifted a servo to indicate that they couldn't attack just yet. Thankfully, the Autobots settled as soon as the drone spoke up again.  
  
“Yes, sir. The energon output is steadily decreasing. It will soon have to be abandoned. ...yes.”  
  
And that was when the comm link ended and the drones faced away from the console. That was also the cue to attack.  
  
Both Arcee and Bumblebee were swift in their actions and killed the drones without a moment of hesitation. One let out a warped gurgle before hitting the floor, energon seeping from his wounds. Before they continued, Starscream took a moment to stare at the corpses. That was what they got for following someone like Megatron.  
  
“Do you feel remorse?”  
  
Optimus' deep voice rumbled right next to his audials, causing an involuntary shiver to trail down his backstrut. Right. He had forgotten about his bodyguard who had ever the attentive optic on him.  
  
“I don't. They're just drones, nothing of worth. But it is a pity. They could have avoided this fate, had they decided to follow me instead of Megatron. Decepticons are not measured by their ambition but their ability to blindly follow orders. Look where it got us, stuck on this mud ball, locked in an eternal stalemate with our enemies.”  
  
“You weren't exactly known for blindly following Megatron's orders.”  
  
“Because that's the role of the second in command. I was supposed to question and criticize, a task that only I was fit to do because no one else ever dared to openly disagree with Megatron. But it's not like Megatron ever listened to me, so what was even the point? I figured that if I wanted change, I would have to seize the throne for myself.”  
  
“I see.”  
  
Starscream scoffed. “Ha! I doubt that. Now, let's not linger. We only have five breems.”  


* * *

  
When Starscream awoke, the first thing he felt was an agonizing pain. It centered around his left wing but his processor rang and flashed damage warnings across his HUD faster than he currently had the state of mind to register. When he tried to move his frame, turn it, upright it, anything, the pain flared up brighter and he found himself stuck and hissed both in pain and anger.  
  
“Starscream?”  
  
The sound of a familiar voice brought his focus back to finding out what was going on. He onlined his optics and at first he saw... nothing. Nothing except two bright blue optics looking at him from above. He increased the light sensitivity until it was at maximum. It was indeed Optimus Prime and it looked like they were in a small chamber made of solid rock with no exit.  
  
No. Oh nononono! They were not trapped within a small, confined, dark space, were they? Of course they were! That was just his luck! For a few agonizing moments, everything in front of his optics swirled and the walls seemed to come closer. He offlined his optics again and started venting in a forced but even rhythm.  
  
“Starscream, are you conscious? Can you speak?”  
  
The Prime's presence was heavy and strangely reassuring. It would be fine. He wasn't alone. If Optimus was here, those other Autobots would definitely come looking for them and get them out of this predicament, there was no question about it. Slowly, he let his optics flicker to life again, focusing on the only other source of light, the glow of two calm blue spheres.  
  
“What... wait no, I know what happened. They blew up the mine so we wouldn't get the energon. What a foolish tactic. I would never have authorized that.”  
  
“It seems the explosion trapped us and there is no way for me to contact the others, it's all static.”  
  
Great, just great. That meant there was no way of knowing when they would be rescued and just when Starscream had managed to get himself to calm down. He tried to sit up again but the pain in his wing prevented any further movement. He gasped and looked next to him to see what was causing the agony only to find himself faced with solid rock.  
  
“A boulder fell onto your wing. I believe I can lift it but only for a moment. You will have to get away during that small frame of time.”  
  
Starscream took a moment to scan the boulder, at least what he could see of it. It looked quite big and was trapped beneath even more rocks as far as he could tell. He definitely was no weakling, he was actually a lot stronger than most bots gave him credit for, but he doubted he would be able to lift that unfortunate construction. Then again, Optimus was the Prime, maybe the matrix gave him extra strength, too, how should he know? And it wasn't like there was much else they could try. He wanted to keep his wing, thank you very much. Though, thinking about it, it could have been much worse than this. He could be a – what did the humans call it? - pancake now. Whatever that was.  
  
“Fine, do it.”  
  
Optimus nodded, brought himself into position, servos grabbing at the bottom of the boulder right next to Starscream's helm.  
  
“On the count of three I will lift and you will move. One, two, three.”  
  
There was a sound coming from Optimus that was like a rumble, a deep purr that sent vibrations straight into Starscream's frame. Even through the pain and agony of being trapped here and most likely having a busted wing now, he knew that, under normal circumstances, he would have been able to enjoy this quite a bit. Even now, it felt comforting. It occurred to him then that Optimus was revving his engine. He would have to tell him to do that more often.  
  
The boulder barely moved but it lifted just enough for him to wriggle away from beneath it and once he had gotten out, Optimus let it sink again, both fans and vents working to dispel the heat that had accumulated inside his frame.  
  
Starscream meanwhile was busy examining his wing. It looked terrible. Actually, that was an insult to the word. It was dented, most of the finish scraped right off and it was ripped in a few spots, one of these ruptures running so deep that his wing was almost severed in that place. Energon seeped from the wounds, dripping onto the floor. In this darkness, the light of these drops was like a beacon, glowing in a pale blue hue. Pain pulsed through the wing and his whole backstrut and he was tempted to just pull and detach the damn thing completely. It wasn't like he even had use for a wing now!  
  
“How is the condition of your wing?”  
  
“Oh, just a bit of polish and it will be fine. Fragging look at it, Prime! **You** tell **me** how the condition is! It looks like the chewtoy of a Predacon!”  
  
“I... see.”  
  
“That's the point! You do not “see”! A **grounder** like you doesn't even have the slightest **idea** what it's like to be flier and unable to fly! A seeker, even!”  
  
Starscream started pacing as he spoke, his one good wing moved and shook with every word while the other one hung lifelessly in its hinges, creating a path of energon. The confinedness of their stone prison made his movements look even more erratic than they were. Starscream felt like he was slowly losing his grip on... something. He wasn't sure what it was but it slipped through his digits like cleaning solvent. Meanwhile the small dark space, the injury, the failure, it crushed him like the rock had crushed his wing.  
  
That was when it hit him. He remembered feeling like this last time he was inside a dark cave. He stopped his pacing and looked upwards.  
  
“Megatron has tried to kill me in a setting like this one.” Contrary to his earlier outburst, his tone had calmed down now, it sounded almost disassociated from anything around them. He could feel Optimus' gaze on him, silent and patient, so unlike most Decepticons he had gotten to know over the eons. “It was after this that I realized I couldn't continue this life. But what if he saw me now? He would surely laugh at my incompetence once again, belittling me like he had always done.”  
  
The words tasted bitter on his glossa. It had been a long and rocky path that had led to this moment. To fall so deep, calving like a comet getting too close to a sun until he would eventually be just dust and debris, it was painful, it was humiliating, especially for a seeker like him.  
  
“Starscream, you have taken an important step on your way of leaving your old ways behind. You are not as low as you may think.”  
  
Strangely enough, those words reached Starscream, seeping into his audials and his brain module, it was true wasn't it? He had done something he had never been able to do before, leaving it all behind, serving no master ever again. He frowned, his optics focusing on Optimus once again.  
  
“I won't serve you instead, Prime. I did not abandon one master just to be put beneath another.”  
  
“I do not seek to rule you, Starscream. I seek to help you find a better path for yourself. I do not give you orders. We are cooperating. And I have to apologize.”  
  
“For what?” That was... quite unexpected. Unexpected and confusing.  
  
“I promised to protect you yet you got injured under my watch. As soon as the others find us, I will see to it that you will get the medical attention you need.”  
  
“But... this mission failed! Why are you not more upset about it?!” Why did Optimus not blame the failure on him?  
  
“That may be the case but I recognize that it was not your fault. We will get another chance, for now, the priority is getting us out of here.”  
  
There was a moment during which Starscream's mind supplied pictures more quickly than he could discard, memories of Megatron's reaction to failure and a brief, fleeting fantasy what it would have been like if Megatron had been more like this and less like... himself.  
  
….Autobot propaganda. This was all Autobot propaganda, nothing more. He would not fall for it. Starscream dismissed the words with a flick of his servo.  
  
“Of course your little Autobots will come to get you out of here. You are their Prime.” Things would have looked different had he been alone. He recognized the signs of dread fleetingly grazing over his circuit boards and did his best to suppress them. Optimus was here so they would get rescued.  
  
“Would your comrades not have done the same?”  
  
“You must be joking. It's shocking how little you know about Decepticon customs. Someone not strong enough to get out of danger themselves is not worth being part of Megatron's army.”  
  
He remembered when Breakdown had gotten captured by the humans of MECH and how Megatron had refused to send a rescue party. That was just one of the more recent examples. Decepticons did not help each other if it didn't benefit them directly. Decepticons were no one's friend but their own.  
  
Optimus seemed to contemplate Starscream's words, his optical ridges drawn downwards in thought. Starscream didn't like this sudden heavy silence. He checked his chronometer and winced at how little time had gone by. If only the Autobots stopped being so useless and got them out of here! The walls were becoming just slightly restless and before they could start closing in on him again, Starscream decided that the Prime's thought process took too long.  
  
“I do hope your medic knows how to treat a seeker wing. You can't just weld them together however you want like a sliced thigh! They require utmost precision. And while we're at it, this whole fiasco only happened because I still don't have my T-cog back!”  
  
His pacing started again before he could stop himself but his optics were always focused on Optimus.  
  
“So, it is in fact your fault that this mission was a failure. You would do well to return what is rightfully mine. Not only am I an asset to you, I am a great loss for Megatron! He won't admit it, of course, but without a seeker in his ranks he will soon know the burn of being low on fuel. But even if another Decepticon seeker happened to find their way to this pebble of a planet, there is none quite like me.”  
  
The silence, somehow, managed to get even heavier. Something strangely sad had sneaked into Optimus' gaze as it met Starscream's. He stopped all movement, not knowing why and feeling more and more perturbed about this moment.  
  
“Starscream.”  
  
Optimus' voice sounded as if Starscream had just died. He frowned deeply but didn't say anything, didn't dare. As if his frame itself refused to disrupt whatever it was the Prime had to say.  
  
“It is perhaps not the most fitting moment, rather the opposite. However, I have neglected my duty to tell you and I shall not do so any longer. You have a right to know.”  
  
Optimus paused for a moment to cycle air through his vents and it was perhaps the longest moment Starscream had ever had to endure in his entire life. He still did not know why and a part of him wanted to get angry, wanted to tell Optimus to get on with it but something was still keeping him back. It was perhaps the gift of the Primes to be able to demand utmost attention and receive it, too.  
  
“Not long ago, I received... something like a vision from the matrix. It showed me how many Cybertronians are left in the universe. And one bit of information in particular was... Starscream, as of now you are the last remaining seeker. There are no others, not anymore.”  
  
Whatever it was that Starscream had anticipated... it wasn't this. Couldn't have been this. Him. The last seeker. The very last. Every word felt like a drop of liquid nitrogen dripping right onto his spark. Drip. Drip.  
  
“You... you're lying. This is not true!”  
  
“I wish I could say it was not but-”  
  
Drip.  
  
“No, I don't believe you! I **refuse** to believe you!”  
  
Drip. And then his spark burst into flames.  
  
A wrath only rivaled by the one he felt for Megatron consumed him and he attacked, his talons ready to slice metal to ribbons. His vision was clear yet strangely distorted and the walls laughed at him, yes they laughed, as they came closer and Optimus Prime was there, who tried to feed him lie after lie. But he would not fall, never again.  
  
A strike but it hit only air. A strong servo, gentle but firm, grabbed hold of his wrist, then his other. He struggled and his wings flared up in a show of intimidation and he gasped at the sudden pain. He had forgotten his injuries so they reminded him of their existence.  
  
Somehow, the pain managed to clear the fog in his processor a bit. His posture went slack and his optics were cast downwards. He couldn't look Optimus in the optics right now.  
  
“Starscream, what is happening to you? You did your best to conceal it but something is wrong.”  
  
“It's nothing. Just... a flier thing. We don't enjoy small, dark, enclosed spaces. It makes us... anxious.”  
  
“Why did you not say so sooner?”  
  
“And what, have you pity me? Unless you can somehow get us out of here faster, you can't help me.”  
  
Starscream regretted having even said anything already. But what did it even matter at this point? Slowly, Optimus let go of his wrists, as if testing whether or not he would try to lash out again, and then took a respectful step back. Starscream still didn't look at him. Had he felt restless before, now he only felt exhausted. He seated himself on the floor, looking at anything but the bot trapped in here with him.  
  
He was the last seeker. The last. Before Cybertron had fallen, he had had whole fleets beneath him. He had had his trine. He had been someone that other seekers had looked up to, whether it was with admiration or envy. In the end he had truly proven to be better than all the others because not only was he the fastest of them all, he was also the one who had survived the longest. And shouldn't that make him happy? It should, perhaps it even did because he wanted to survive and look at him, look how he had survived. But there was no one to look. The feeling was empty.  
  
A heavy sound next to him momentarily drew his attention from his own thoughts and he watched with some bewilderment as Optimus sat down, still keeping a distance that was familiar yet respectful.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Waiting until my team reaches us.”  
  
It only occurred to Starscream right at this moment but he had never seen the Prime rest or take an actual break before. Seeing the usually always busy Prime just... sit there and wait felt like a glitch in the matrix of time and space. It distracted him from his thoughts but not for long. Silence befell the cavern until Optimus broke it again.  
  
“Will you tell me about them?”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Your trine. Thundercracker and Skywarp.”  
  
Thundercracker and Skywarp. Two names Starscream hadn't heard in a long long time. He ignored the pang that resurfaced on his spark for just a nano-klik, searching for a connection that was not there anymore. Even after all this time, seeker programming was hard to suppress. Starscream's optical ridges drew together and he shot Optimus a distrustful glance.  
  
“I don't see any reason why I should. You know their names. You know that they were fearsome warriors on the battlefield. That's all you need to know about them.”  
  
“But it's not all they were. I only knew them as enemies but I realize there is more to every bot you meet than can be seen at first glance.”  
  
Why did Optimus have to insist on this? First he told him about his fate as last seeker, now he asked about his trine? Was this more Autobot propaganda that Starscream just didn't understand? He cycled air through his vents and sighed. It was perhaps better than more silence. This rescue, if it ever came, was decidedly taking too long.  
  
“Skywarp... was a complete idiot. How someone this unbelievably stupid had acquired such a useful ability is anyone's guess but as the saying goes “talent is not always distributed evenly between spark, brain module and T-cog”. He liked to play terrible pranks, actually thinking they were funny and because of his ability to get out of nearly any situation by just warping away, he was also pretty reckless. Thundercracker did not lack intellect but he lacked ambition. He could have been so much more had he just... wanted to be. I never quite understood what held him back. Ah, and believe it or not, he liked grounders even less than I do but I believe he had something of a... soft spot for organic life. He kept denying it, though, stating that it was just pity. He would have enjoyed earth. Secretly.”  
  
Starscream could picture it quite well, actually. Thundercracker vehemently denying that he liked earth's creatures and then just... one day, out of nowhere turning up with one. Not necessarily a human but perhaps one of earth's more primitive lifeforms. A horse. Or a crocodile. (his knowledge regarding non-human earth fauna was pretty limited) He almost felt inclined to smile at the thought but the smile never made it to his dermas. Thundercracker wasn't here and never would be. Neither was Skywarp. There was only Optimus, staring at him intensely. Immediately, Starscream felt the urge to defend himself rising.  
  
“I don't miss them if that's what you think. They were nothing but a nuisance. A remnant of outdated coding that compels our kind to form bonds of three. I never felt the desire to form a new trine, that would have only held me back. If nothing else, I proved that a seeker doesn't **need** a trine.”  
  
Optimus didn't believe him. He saw it, felt it in the Prime's heavy gaze. Thankfully, Optimus stayed quiet about it this time, but still, Starscream would have loved to hit him again for this. How dare he assume he knew Starscream better than Starscream knew himself. How dare he imply that the loss of his trine had changed him. How dare he speak about things better left in the dark forever. Starscream needed no trine. Starscream needed no one but himself.  
  
It was then, just before Starscream had a scathing remark ready for delivery, that a green vortex opened inside the cavern, a light so bright it momentarily blinded them. On the other side of the groundbridge, they could hear a familiar voice.  
  
“Optimus? Are you there? Our signals couldn't reach you for some reason, so I had to... guess where to send the groundbridge. Not a good idea.”  
  
“I am here, old friend. You found us.” Optimus moved then and Starscream followed, both entering the swirl of energy.  
  
“Took you long enough,” Starscream sneered. He could hardly wait to leave this hole and thus, was the first to step through the groundbridge. At the other end, he could see Ratchet, whose expression instantly turned from a relieved smile to a cautious frown. Figured. Not that he cared.  
  
“Starscream?” That was Optimus behind him. He sounded sort of uncomfortable.  
  
“What is it?” Couldn't it wait until they were at the other side?  
  
“I'm sorry.”  
  
And then he felt a hard hit on the back of his neck, strong enough to impact important conductors and force his processor into emergency shutdown. He felt himself fall but he was caught. Then there was only black.  


* * *

  
_Wherever he looked there were only destroyed buildings, debris, fire, corpses. He wanted to accelerate but knew if he flew any faster he would not be able to find them.  
  
Curse Megatron. Curse him and his methods and his inability to listen to advice. _ _H_ _is advice in particular.  
  
Vos was a shadow of what it had once been. He could barely stand to gaze upon what he had once known, what he had once called home. That building over there, it had sold great energon. And there had been the Vosian Institute of Science and Technology. Had been.  
  
There was no use leaking washer fluid over it now, though. He had more important things to care of. There were a few wounded Autobots on the ground hastily taking care of their worst wounds but he ignored those as well.  
  
Skywarp and Thundercracker. He needed to find them.  
  
Megatron, in his endless wisdom, had deemed it necessary to separate them for this battle. While Starscream had been with his armada on one end of the city, his trinemates had been positioned together with a squad of grounders _ _and_ _other fliers at the opposite side. News had reached Starscream about great explosions and severed comm links. No one knew what had become of the squad and he would not wait for it to be too late. So he had defied orders and made his way to the explosion site himself.  
  
The closer he came, the worse everything looked. Scorched. Blown to pieces. Nothing but destruction and carnage and the unmistakably foul smell of burning energon. Clouds of smoke rising up into the sky made it hard to navigate in this area. Finally, Starscream landed. He would have to continue his search on foot, even if he didn't know how much time he had.  
  
“Thundercracker?! Skywarp?!”, he shouted, fully well knowing that his raised voice could alert friend and foe alike. He didn't care. He needed to find his trine. Having reached the coordinates of their last signal to command, Starscream would have to search the area. He found the wrangled, torn corpses of a few Autobots and Decepticons, some of which he recognized as the ones Thundercracker and Skywarp had been with but his trine was nowhere to be seen.  
  
“Thundercracker?! Skywarp?!”, he tried again.  
  
“S....Star...?”  
  
A chill went down Starscream's backstruts, relief and dread battling in his mind. He would recognize this voice anywhere but it sounded so... weak.  
  
He looked around, almost frantically searching for a sign of his trinemate. There was only more debris, a few fires that hadn't died down yet and up ahead there was a strange structure, a metal spike reaching up into the sky, like a single sharp claw defying the destruction around it. Something clung to the spike. No, it was like... it was impaled by it. Something that looked suspiciously like the remains of a bot. More specifically, a bot he knew very well.  
  
As recognition dawned on Starscream, relief was overwhelmed by dread and before he knew it he was sprinting towards the bizarre display.  
  
“Star...scream. It... really is you.”  
  
It was Skywarp. Starscream felt as if his spark was being clenched while he took a better look at his trinemate. He was a mess. Both arms and half of a leg were missing, the remaining one dangling limply. The metal spike had pierced Skywarp's chassis right beneath his sparkcasing. Energon was dripping from every wound as well as his intake whenever he spoke. His optics were dim and unfocused. It seemed like he could barely even see Starscream.  
  
“Why... are you here? Are you... a dream?”  
  
“No, I'm real! Save your strength, I'll get you to a medic immediately!”  
  
Skywarp chuckled before he started retching. More energon left his intake and flowed down his chin.  
  
“It's too late. My spark is almost... gone. I didn't want you to see me like this. You- you shouldn't... even be here. Why?”  
  
“I heard about the explosions, I came as fast as I could. Where's Thundercracker?”  
  
Somehow, the dim light shining in Skywarp's optics became sad.  
  
“Look to your left.”  
  
Starscream did, his gaze following another trail of energon the lead to...  
  
For one whole moment, perhaps two, his spark stopped. It didn't spin, it didn't move, it didn't glow. He was still, frozen to the spot. He turned his helm back to Skywarp but the picture... he would never be able to forget what he had just seen. An image so gruesome it would forever be burned into his processor. Thundercracker... was no more.  
  
This was nightmare. It had to be. There was no way he had come all the way to look for his trine just find them dying and _ _torn apart_ _. They had been so strong. They had been the best of the best. They couldn't leave him like this!  
  
“...how?” It was all he managed to say but Skywa_ _rp_ _threw up more energon before he could speak again.  
  
“We were... flying over the area. And TC was... shot down... I... dived towards the ground to save him. On the ground... we had a bomb positioned. It was supposed... to just be a threat, you-you know? A bluff. But Blowup... couldn't wait. Maybe he went mad? I don't know. He was always... pretty odd.”  
  
“So this isn't the fault of the Autobots?! It's _ _**our** _ _fault?”  
  
“Yeah, maybe we just... suck... as an army.”  
  
This was hard to swallow. Killed by one of their own. Thundercracker did not deserve a death like that. And Skywarp. He had to save _ _S_ _kywarp somehow! He couldn't lose both of his trinemates!  
  
“I will be back with a medic and get you off this thing.”  
  
“NO! No, don't leave, please. You can't help me anymore. I... don't want to die alone.”  
  
And Starscream didn't want Skywarp to die at all. But... looking at him, he was probably right. And as much as it hurt, he couldn't deny his trinemate now. He reached out to touch Skaywarp and it was only now that he realized how much his digits, his servo, his whole frame shook. He brushed his digits over Skywarp's cheek who leaned into the touch with what appeared to be his last bit of strength.  
  
“You had always.... been the most ambitious of us three. You... will go on without us, I just know it. You can survive anything. That's why... you were our leader. I... didn't always make the smartest decisions, I know that. You always called me an idiot. But with you, I felt like... things were going to be okay. Always.”  
  
It was bizarre, hearing all these things that Skywarp would have never ever admitted under normal circumstances. It seemed surreal. Starscream didn't know what to do with it except upholding the contact between them. That ancient part of coding deep inside him felt how the bond between them started to slip. It was terrifying. It had _ _to_ _be raining too because he could feel liquid running down his own faceplate.  
  
“I don't... want to be a Decepticon anymore. This war... sucks. Megatron... sucks. Just... promise me you won't die, alright? I can't see you anymore but promise.”  
  
“I won't. You said it yourself, I can survive anything.”  
  
“Good. If you break the promise, I'll be waiting in the afterspark with TC and personally kick your...”  
  
Skywarp never finished that sentence.  
  
Starscream stared. And stared. And the rain wouldn't stop. And he hugged the lifeless husk of his trinemate. And he wanted to look at Thundercracker just one more time but he couldn't. It would have been too painful. It already was too painful.  
  
He was alone.  
  
If only they had been with him. If only he had been with them. This wouldn't have happened.  
  
From within the sadness, wrath raised its ugly head. He knew who was to blame for this.  
  
He would survive just like he had promised. He would survive and get justice. He would survive and steer this senseless war into a better direction, restoring the glory of their planet like he had wanted from the start. He would survive and stand at the top of this world, as its leader.  
  
He would survive and kill Megatron._


End file.
